Blank Mind
by Noemi-prosopon
Summary: Lavi y Bookman conforman una pequeña familia que, como cualquier otra tiene sus problemas... Pero¿ Que pasaría si esta se desmorona ante una nefasta enfermedad? Entonces se ve la importancia de los amigos- I Hate Summaries -.- CAP. 8, LISTO!
1. Introducción

Aloooooooha gente bonita! :D

Me presento, mi ser Noemi :) ser Argentina a mucha honra y estoy aquí esta noche (en mi caso) con ustedes presentando eso que quedo finalmente como… "introducción" de este dichoso fic xD

Como regla parece que debo señalar que:

Eins-Se desarrolla en un UA :O y que gran imaginación la mía que es justo en nuestro mundo -cuando podría haber sido en otro planeta, galaxia o dimensión vieron…-

Sucede que, nada es tan crudo como la realidad ;) jajaja

Zwei-El protagonista de esta historia es Lavi pese a que los hechos giren en torno a su nono como notaran y…;

Drei-No hay personajes míos por lo que la totalidad de derechos sobre ellos pertence a "Katsura Hoshino", autora de DGM que aparentemente busca que le lleguen cartas-bomba anónimas desde Sudamérica J

Bueno ya pueden leer tranquilos ^_^ y desde ya aclaro; Subo seguido el capítulo 1 ya que deberían haber estado juntos pero no me convencía como quedaba xD

Kissu!

* * *

><p>-Preludio.<p>

Que uno a los ochenta y pico de años comience a tener pequeños pequeños problemas para recodar es generalmente natural, que te desorientes lo mismo, y ni hablar del decaimiento de tus aptitudes físicas. Las décadas que soporto tu cuerpo no pasan solas y no podes seguir esperando que todo sea como antes, no sos más un pendejo.

Ahora, si la vida que siempre llevaste fue agitada; corriendo de un lado para otro, trabajando siempre sin parar y incluso en tus ratos de ocio andando por aquí y por allá. Y todo eso, ejercitando constantemente la memoria, es preocupante que notes como día a día, progresivamente la aptitud que siempre fue tu mejor arma comience a decaer. Y precisamente eso le pasaba al viejo Bookman.

Cualquier otro anciano hubiera tardado años en alarmarse; el anciano, su familia, todos. Probablemente recién hubieran sospechado de una enfermedad cuando deambulara perdido por su barrio o no reconociera a uno de sus hijos. Pero no en su caso. Menos con su profesión.

Después de todo, Bookman, era uno de los más grandes historiadores e investigadores de su tiempo. Único por la subjetividad de sus trabajos, y el detalle de los mismos que era imposible de conseguir para alguien que no experimentó, como el, en carne propia los grandes acontecimientos de su siglo. A lo largo de toda su vida, adrede había vivido desde dentro cada episodio de la historia, pese a todos los riesgos que eso representara o sacrificios que conllevara. Y luego con una profesionalidad innata se había encargado siempre de explicarlos para la posteridad.

Por eso seguramente fue que con solo los primeros síntomas que se sucedieron supo que le sucedía.

Obviamente tuvo miedo. Pero no por él, cuando se es viejo uno se da cuenta que camina lenta pero indefectiblemente hacía la muerte y si tenés la tranquilidad y satisfacción de no arrepentirte de lo que hiciste en vida no hay por que temer. Tampoco tenía más ambiciones en su carrera profesional. No había mucho más que pudiera lograr. Era mundialmente reconocido, y estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho. El plano económico estaba de por si solventado con creces. Únicamente le preocupaban dos cosas en su futuro cercano:

Primero, aquellas personas que conoció en sus viajes. Con el fin de resguardar la historia tantas veces había excluido personajes que lo impactaron de sus escritos. Ahora que no colaboraría más a ella, quería retratarlos. Que no acaben en el olvido una vez que el muriera, o los olvidara.

Segundo, pero no por eso menos importante, Lavi. Su nieto tenía apenas catorce años y si bien era alguien maduro para su edad, cosa que había demostrado en los últimos años que lo acompaño, era muy pequeño para quedarse solo. El viejo era, después de todo, la única familia que poseía. Y para empeorar, con su enfermedad tarde o temprano terminaría siendo una carga para él. Eso le aterraba más que ninguna otra cosa.


	2. un día más

Capítulo 1.

Cuando existe una generación de por medio entre dos personas es difícil que se comprendan fácilmente. Una convivencia entre ellas es casi naturalmente conflictiva, más si ambas personas poseen un mínimo de carácter como para no doblegarse por cansancio ante los reclamos del otro. Lavi sabía eso muy bien, sin embargo en los años que había vivido con su abuelo nunca le había parecido tan insoportable el viejo como en ese momento. ¿Desde cuando tenía que constatar por escrito a donde iba? Hace mucho tiempo se movía por su cuenta. Y encima era temprano, ni que hubiera desaparecido de noche…

-Jiji, fui a hacer un trabajo con Kanda, fueron solo unas horas…-

-En que no sabía donde estabas. Te dije que me avisaras cuando salías.- Contestó secante.

-Estabas encerrado en tu pieza. Y era de siesta- Imitó con el tono y una sonrisa desafiante.

-Para eso existe el papel. Lo hubieras escrito y listo.-

Suspiro y se masajeo la cien. Otra vez con lo mismo. ¿Qué no comprendía que no lo haría? Lamentaba ser tan terco pero ya le había dicho que no anotaría las cosas. ¿Acaso no tenían la misma buena memoria? Que la usara entonces el viejo y recordara la cena de ayer donde estaba seguro mencionó sus actividades de esa tarde. Encima de panda, sordo, no tenía la culpa de que el hombre no lo escuchara.

-Iba a llegar tarde. Salí apurado-

-¿Por qué será? Seguramente estabas tan ocupado antes.- Respondió sarcástico. Lo que fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Estuvo a punto de contestar que ya tenía dieciocho años, no era un niño, pero un sentimiento de deja vu lo impidió.*

-Viejo ya soy grande, no me va a pasar nada por salir unas horas.-

-No te va a pasar nada por escribir tampoco.-

-Aaaaargh -Estuvo a punto de mandar a su abuelo al carajo, por no decir algo más insultante, pero a último momento decidió no empezar una pelea y simplemente garabateo algo en un papel.

-Listo, ¿Contento?- Dijo saliendo de la casa dando un portazo mientras la nota que quedaba sobre la mesa rezaba con letras fuertemente marcadas "Voy a ver a Lenalee, vuelvo para cenar".

Tras leer la nota el anciano se dejo caer en el sofá del living donde habían estado discutiendo. Suponía que las cosas serían así, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo. Sabía que el tenía la culpa de esas peleas; su nieto en si no hacía nada malo, pero no podía exigirle que se comportara como si conociese su situación.

Mientras, a una cuadra ya de su casa Lavi tomaba un camino que bien conocía mientras sacaba el celular. Eran las siete, así que Lenalee debía estar en su casa. Era la ventaja de haber comenzado hace poco el año escolar. Aún nadie tenía actividades extracurriculares. Si hubiera pretendido visitar a su amiga de improviso unos meses más adelante nunca la hubiera encontrado. Vivía en su instituto de danza cuando no en el hospital con su hermano.

Tras una breve disyuntiva marcó el fijo de la chica. Unos segundos después y tras un par de "tuuuuuts" una voz femenina le atendió.

-Buenas Tardes, casa de la familia Lee, ¿Con quien desea hablar?-

-Con Lenalee Lee, Secretaria Lenalee, ¿me hace el favor de hablar como mi amiga?-

Una breve risita se escucho y rápidamente contesto la misma chica:

-Lavi ¿Cómo estas?-

-Hace unos segundos molesto, pero ahora mismo gracias a tu dulce voz me siento mejor.-

-Aja, ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto la china rápidamente con ese tono que la caracterizaba.

-Nada nuevo en si, solo que se me juntaron en una misma tarde maltrato físico y psicológico. Y encima tuve historia por la mañana. ¿Te comente que esa vieja me odia?-

-Si lo hiciste, conoces mi respuesta.-

-¿Qué no sea odioso?-

-Exacto.-

-Bueno me cuidare de no dejar en ridículo a la mujer entonces.-

-Espero, por cierto ¿Dónde estas? Escucho mucho ruido.- Efectivamente, teniendo en cuenta que era una hora pico del transito, el tráfico estancándose comenzaba a tornar molesto el hablar por celular.

-En la calle, camino a tu casa ¿No hay problema en que vaya o sí?-

-Sabes que no… pero no me hago responsable de mi hermano.-

-Como siempre, ¿Nos vemos entonces?-

-Nos vemos, besos Lavi.- Resalto con voz tierna.

-Besos Lenalee.-Corto.

Siguió caminando un rato más sumergiéndose por momentos en verdaderos bancos de niebla. O de smog, tal vez. Años atrás lo habría asustado, pero ahora ya no. Hace ya cuatro años atrás se había mudado a Londres, tiempo suficiente para conocer y acostumbrarse a cada palmo de la ciudad.

Lamento no haber tomado su bufanda, que olvido al salir apurado de su casa. Era agosto, hacía frío y su garganta sería siempre su punto débil. Temía congestionarse. Por suerte, a los pocos minutos llego a una casa muy similar a la suya; antigua y pensada para dos personas. Tras tocar el timbre casi inmediatamente le abrió la puerta Lenalee.

Lenalee, que gracias a la calefacción podía estar tranquilamente en musculosa y shortcito en pleno invierno (dentro de su casa claro). Que ingenua era esa chica, y que buenas piernas tenía. Esa imagen la tenía desde que se conocieron, y bien sabían todos que nunca podría negarla.

Lo saludo afectuosamente con un abrazo y luego entraron.

Al rato la china tenía un excelente panorama de lo que habían sido las tediosas clases de la mañana del pelirrojo, su divertida pero martirizante tarde con Kanda (aunque todos sabían que cualquier maltrato era exclusivamente su culpa) y la discusión con el Abuelo. Reconocía que era una combinación estresante, pero por su naturaleza conciliadora al poco tiempo ya estaba convenciéndolo de disculparse con el viejo panda. Lavi no podía evitar aceptar todo lo que le decía. La quería y respetaba mucho. No podía echarle la culpa de todas sus estupideces a ella (por que eran muchas) pero si un buen número eran su responsabilidad.

Al rato ya estaban hablando de idioteces y Lavi tomaba café, divina sustancia.

A la hora apareció Komui, que de no haber reconocido la melena roja del chico lo hubiera tirado al piso ni bien verlo al encontrar un joven solo con su Lenalee en casa. Al ser figurita repetida lo saludo amenamente. Luego prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su hermana en una de sus exageradas muestras de afecto. Durante el asfixiante abrazo Lavi hizo una pregunta a Komui, parte para ayudar a Lenalee, parte por genuino interés.

-Komui tu trabajabas con ancianos ¿Cierto?-

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Contestó el médico.

-¿Qué tratamientos hay para la sordera?-

-¡Lavi!-Lo reprendió Lenalee.

-¿Qué? Solo preguntaba. Me preocupa el viejo panda.-

-¿Problemas nuevamente?

-Lo de siempre, parece que no escuchara lo que le digo y después me hace problemas por todo.- Contesto con un deje de hastío.

-No te preocupes, debe andar distraído.-

-Siempre esta distraído.- Corrigió el joven.

-En todo caso no es mi campo, deberías preguntarle a un fonoaudiólogo. En lo que a mi respecta, tu abuelo esta perfecto.-

-Es más sano que yo ese viejo.- Finalizó Lavi antes de cambiar de tema.

Entonces Komui se dirigió a su habitación. La sonrisa que forzó cuando hablaba de Bookman rápidamente desapareció. Lenalee, que noto algo extraño a su hermano pensó que estaba cansado, pero realmente estaba preocupado. Al llegar a su cuarto saco rápidamente el celular. Tenía pocos pacientes, más por decisión propia que por otra cosa, y uno de ellos era el abuelo de Lavi.

El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces, y a la cuarta atendió el bajito hombre.

-Buenas noches…- Comenzó con una impersonal voz.

-Bookman, soy yo; Komui.-

-Buenas Komui, ¿pasa algo?- Contesto ahora más atento.

-Nada en especial, aunque esta tu nieto aquí en mi casa.-

-Ah… cierto. ¿No causo problemas?-

-No, esta tranquilo con Lenalee.-

-Tienes una buena hermana Komui.-

-Lo se.- Dijo sin poder evitar un poco de orgullo.

-¿Todo bien viejo?- Finalmente retomo.

-Normal… aunque cuesta cada vez más.-

El médico sonrió amargamente.

-¿Tomaste tus pastillas? En cualquier momento Lavi va a volver, tómalas antes.-

-De acuerdo.-

No sabía bien que preguntar, el viejo parecía estar bien, pero bien sabía que no podía ser así. –Cualquier cosa pedímela, no quiero que hagas nada complicado me escuchaste.-

-Si Komui, no te preocupes tanto.-

-Me preocupo lo necesario.- No quería que el hombre por salir a comprar algo se volviera a perder por la ciudad.- Por cierto ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Leía.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosa?-

-El diario.-

Rio un poco, definitivamente su paciente no caería en depresión si se seguía poniendo retos de esa manera sin importarle los resultados.

-¿Y cómo va?-

-Mal, pero algo supongo me quedara. Necesito saber en que mundo vivo. Además es una costumbre, sería raro no encontrar diarios en esta casa.- Finalizo.

-Bueno, te dejo seguir.- Tras cortar se quito los anteojos y se restregó los ojos.

El anciano había sido bastante coherente ese día. Pero no así ayer. Se estaba volviendo muy bipolar. No podía evitar darse cuenta. Le sorprendía que Lavi no lo hiciera; era un chico observador, pero a la vez distraído, incoherentemente. O tal vez no quería darse cuenta. Como sea, faltaba poco para que su tiempo de feliz ignorancia terminara. No podrían seguir con el plan por mucho tiempo.

Cuando volvió a su sala encontró solo al colorado.

-¿Y Lenalee?-

-Fue a buscarme algo.-

Al rato apareció la nombrada con una bufanda color rosa chillón en las manos. Seguramente la usaba de niña, o era un típico regalo no muy acertado de esos parientes lejanos que todos tenemos.

-Es la única que encontré.- Contestaba con una mueca. No era muy apropiada para su amigo.

O eso creía.

Al minuto; tras darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla para molestar un poco a Komui (ya que se había portado bien) el joven se retiraba de lo más campante con la bufanda rosada. Después de todo no era tan diferente a la naranja.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado ^_^<p>

Y cualquier observación, crítica o comentario que quieran realizar son libres de hacerlo y es más ¡Están cordialmente invitados! :D jajaja

Voy a tratar de continuar máximo cada una semana. Aunque en esta época de pruebas veré como se me da :P

* * *

><p>Ps- Casi olvido esto *: Cuando revisaba el capítulo originalmente iba a poner "ya tengo dieciocho años, no soy un niño", pero al leerlo retumbo en mi cabeza la voz de Ariel (La sirenita) diciendo "ya tengo dieciséis años, no soy una niña" (cuando discutía con su padre el rey tritón) _ no tengo intenciones de plagiar a Disney… aun. JAJAJA<p> 


	3. Cae el telón

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaloha gente! :D

Tanto tiempo, en que, por cierto: Desde ya; pido perdón por no cumplir mi plazo anteriormente propuesto pero para los que tengan los mismos periodos en la escuela me comprenderán, un cierre de trimestre equivale a un par de semanas en que no dispones de tiempo libre técnicamente -.- muy lamentablemente xD Maldita física, química, Literatura, Edi, Matemática y todas las demas, jum! Sayonara queridas :D hasta en dos meses u.u

Bueno, ahora si comienzo a contestar respecto al cap anterior:

*Luna G- Primera lectora indiscutiblemente, 1-Lo de Ariel fue un troll definitivamente xD va a ser feo el día que me pase y no me de cuenta pero hasta ahora zafa jajaja. 2-Esa relación, si vos me decís tendré que desarrollarla con cuidado ya que, mi intención no era que parecieran casados -.- es más me asegure de poner AMIGA varias veces xD pero se ve que las actitudes delatan a la gente… no está del todo definido pero te diré que estés atenta. Hay indicios de cómo viene la mano ^_^. Por último, 3- ¡Viste! :O Aleluya xD que feo era escribir y ver que en la compu era tan poquito u.u

Listo, ahora los invito a disfrutar del segundo cap, y sobre todo del final –que me gusta mucho xD -Los dejo…

Cae el Telón

* * *

><p>Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos cuando noto la luz en el cuarto. Eran rayos de sol colándose por la ventana, por lo que, debía ser de día. Extrañado intento incorporarse rápidamente pero una punzada en la nuca lo hizo retroceder. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y había bastado apenas levantarse para que sintiera todo girar a su alrededor y un inexistente silbido retumbara en sus oídos impidiéndole pensar con claridad.<p>

Maldijo un poco, luego desde su posición en la cama observo la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntaba seriamente.

El cuarto era ordenado, pese a estar exageradamente atiborrado de libros y hojas en todos los rincones; le era levemente familiar pero, no sabía de donde. Somnoliento se levanto finalmente, aun aturdido, pero con la convicción de no quedarse tranquilamente durmiendo en un lugar desconocido. Una vez parado se dirigió directamente a la puerta pero en el camino se distrajo observando la habitación; casi todos los libros que veía los tenía, y en las mismas ediciones.

Extrañado tomo uno y se asusto un poco al notar la dedicatoria que años atrás le habían escrito a él en el. Ese libro era suyo. ¿Qué hacía allí entonces? Un poco angustiado comenzó a observar más detalladamente el lugar.

Había muchas anotaciones sueltas que no se molesto en leer, y también bastantes fotos. Estas, no lo dudaban eran suyas. ¿Qué hacían sus cosas ahí? No comprendía nada.

Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta, más apurado que la otra vez y entonces noto la llave puesta. La giro y efectivamente comprobó que la puerta estaba trancada. Ya ni se molesto en preguntarse por que estaba cerrada desde dentro, La situación de por si sola era rara.

Salio sin hacer mucho ruido y ni bien puso un pie en el pasillo al cual se comunicaba la pieza empezó a reconocer la casa. La conocía, definitivamente la conocía. Pero ¿De dónde? Sentía que ya lo tenía, ya le iba a salir. Levemente se fue tranquilizando, siguió caminado y cruzo la entrada al baño, a otro cuarto. Llego al Living y allí escucho ruido en lo que reconocía era la puerta de la cocina.

Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue un desconocido de cabello largo que le devolvía su mirada extraña, luego, noto a su nieto quien sin levantar la mirada del café que batía lo saludo. En ese momento hizo un "click" y su expresión completamente. Era un idiota, un completo idiota. No podía haberse perdido así. Apurado saludo y atino a tomar algo de la heladera antes de irse, excusándose. Al llegar a su cuarto se encerró nuevamente y comenzó a buscar sus pastillas. Mientras, en la cocina Kanda se quedo con la mirada fija en el umbral que segundos antes había atravesado Bookman.

-¿Qué le pasa al viejo?-

-Nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Lucía agitado, y me miro extraño.- Lo último lo dijo un poco molesto, Lavi solo se río.

-Tal vez pretendía cortarte la cola de caballo, pero al notar tu humor matinal arrugo.- Bromeo el pelirrojo.

Kanda gruño, el recuerdo del viejo loco desafiando por el derecho a usar cola de caballo no era nada grato (En realidad era humillante tendiendo en cuenta que ni se pudo defender). Lavi lo observo con una sonrisa maliciosa, adoraba molestar a su amigo. Después determinar su café se decidió a tornar el desayuno pacífico en uno más propio de los dos.

-Yuu…- Comenzó.

Y todo se fue al carajo.

* * *

><p>Kanda se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior; había estado realizando un trabajo grupal con Lavi, nuevamente (Por que a los profesores no se les ocurre nada menos productivo cuando no hay tiempo de corregir). Luego esa siesta el segundo iba a ayudarlo con historia y tal vez más tarde se reunirían con Lenalee y Allen en lo que quedaba del Domingo. Sin embargo a eso de las cuatro la dupla un año menor apareció imprevistamente para sumarse a la las clases de apoyo de Yuu.<p>

Tanto movimiento en la casa no era ni extraño ni malo, pero fue especialmente desfavorable para Bookman. Esa mañana había descubierto que no tenía más pastillas, y con su nieto sitiando el living junto al japonés le era imposible pedir a Komui que aparezca de la nada para traérselas. En otras circunstancias ciertamente podría habérselas ingeniado para crear un modo factible de que le llegara el medicamento sin que se enterara Lavi, pero en ese momento su imaginación era nula. Si entonces era complicado, cuando llegaron la hermana de su médico y otro chico empeoro. Menos frente a ella iba a llamarlo.

Tomo entonces una decisión desafortunada; fingió estar enfermo y pretendió mantenerse en su pieza durante la noche, donde era más vulnerable. Al otro día cuando su nieto fuera al colegio se contactaría con Komui.

* * *

><p>Eran aproximadamente las ocho, y hace rato ya los chicos habían dejado tirados los apuntes para hablar sobre cosas más entretenidas que la revolución industrial, sin ánimos de ofender a su "profesor" que adoraba esos temas.<p>

Lenalee estaba sentada junto a Kanda, y Lavi y Allen bien enfrente observando sin disimulo al japonés. Antes por lo menos eran disimulados pero ahora ya era insultantemente obvio. Kanda no comprendía el por que pero cuando cayo en cuenta de que Lenalee llevaba demasiado tiempo desenredándole el pelo sospecho.

-Mujer, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Dijo palpándose el cabello que sostenía la chica; cuando lo tomo pudo notar muchas trencitas chiquitas armadas con pequeños mechones de pelo. Una expresión de desconcierto lleno su rostro produciendo ataques de risa en los espectadores de enfrente durante todo lo que duro la discusión.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me hicieras cosas raras?

-Vos me dejaste peinarte.-

-Te deje "desenredarme" el pelo.-

-Es lo mismo.-

-No.-

-¡Son trenzas nada más!

-¡No me gusta!- Dijo bruscamente desarmándolas lo más rápido que podía con bruscos movimientos de su mano.

-Te queda bien.- Aporto un poco caprichosa tratando de salvar algunas.

-¡Parece un rasta!- Agrego para su desgracia Lavi mientras se destornillaba de la risa junto con Allen.

Violentamente Kanda empezó a desenredarlas hasta que resignada Lenalee lo ayudo. Con una mirada de pocos amigos y las trenzas onda rastas un comentario desubicado no se hizo esperar.

-Ahora parece un militante.- Agrego Allen con sonrisa de póker.

Provocación suficiente para que el par comenzara a pelear. Moneda corriente pero de todos modos peligrosa. Antes de que una mujer intentara separarlos Lavi lo hizo. Hubiera sido más difícil de no ser por que justo llamaron al Moyashi a su móvil, perdón: Allen.

A los minutos y luego de gritos que desde el celular podían escuchar los cuatro perfectamente el más joven anunciaba que volvía la casa.

La despedida con Kanda fueron puras morisquetas. Con Lavi un juego de manos y con Lenalee un abrazo, que el pelirrojo fingió ignorar. El chico le caía bien, era su amigo y le sorprendía como en un año se había hecho tan cercano de todos. Pero seguía resultándole incómoda su cercanía con Lenalee.

Cuando se fue Allen un ligero silencio se mantuvo hasta que la única chica atino a preguntar por el abuelo; hace una hora le había comentado a Lavi que no estaba bien, que se acostaría. Tal vez debería pasarse a ver si necesitaba algo. Dijo que lo haría, peor no tenía apuro; seguramente estaría encerrado ya dormido.

Faltaba poco para que también Komui pasara a buscar a Lenalee, así que se pusieron a ver tele, o intentar encontrar algo decente en ella.

A los diez minutos un llamado se escucho desde el pasillo y tanto Kanda; como Lenalee; como Lavi, que estaban en el sillón de espaldas a este voltearon. Lavi fue el que más bruscamente lo hizo cuando noto al Jiji que caminaba con la mirada extraviada en dirección a ellos, notablemente asustado.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos atrás se había despertado, y al igual que esa mañana, aunque no lo recordara, se sintió perdido. Su cuarto ahora oscuro daba vueltas a su alrededor y por más que busco no encontraba la perilla de luz. Cuando dio con la puerta torpemente pudo abrirla. Se le caía la llave y estaba cada vez más agitado. Las risas que escuchaba le incomodaban. No sabía donde estaba.<p>

Al salir por el pasillo noto luces al final de este. Avanzo lenta y precavidamente pero al estar más cerca distinguió a alguien familiar entre las tres personas que tenía enfrente. Ese cabello rojo ¿Lavi? ¿Ese era Lavi?

-Lavi…- Si, era el, respondía a su nombre.

Su nieto lo miro en forma exhaustiva.

-… ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto más aliviado, como sacándose un peso de encima.

El pelirrojo abrió bien su ojo descubierto y frunció el seño en un claro gesto de desconcierto y sorpresa, algo estaba mal. Salto sobre el sillón y encaro a su abuelo. Mientras Lenalee sostenía un gesto similar, se estaba asustando.

-¿A qué juegas Jiji?... ¿Estamos en casa, ¿Qué te sucede?- Comenzó a preguntar cada vez más alterado. Le toco la frente, el viejo estaba caliente y sudoroso. Rápidamente se volteo y llamo a Kanda que se había levantado del sillón.-Ayúdame a llevarlo al cuarto.

Entre los dos rápidamente lo llevaron. No es que ofreciera mucha resistencia, pero efectivamente seguía haciendo preguntas idiotas y se mostraba reacio con Kanda. En la habitación Lavi logro que se recostara. Cuando se quedo quieto comenzó a revolver sus cajones. Hace años el panda no le dejaba entrar al cuarto, de casualidad estaba la puerta abierta (siempre estaba con llave), así que no tenía idea de donde podría estar la agenda del abuelo: quería llamar a su doctor.

Mientras mas revolvía más papeles volaban. Hojas y anotadores caían constantemente al piso.

-¿Qué puta es esto?- Comenzaba a vociferar mientras de todos lados sacaba anotaciones. Bookman miraba todo como ido desde su lugar en la cama.

Kanda, quien no sabía que hacer miro algunas. Había muchos horarios, recordatorios más que nada, normales, pero demasiados. También había un calendario bastante grande en una de las paredes. Ese viejo tenía casi todas sus actividades y las de Lavi anotadas.

Cuando la búsqueda exhaustiva de la agenda dio frutos apareció a la par Lenalee, quien al fin había reaccionado; la aparición del anciano desconcertado le era una imagen familiar, aterradoramente familiar. Evitaba pensarlo, pero al llegar al cuarto le costo cada vez más negarlo. Todos esos papeles… Era palpable la desesperación de Lavi, un poco más ágil con los números tomo ella la agenda para buscar el dichoso teléfono. Al verlo lo reconoció inmediatamente y paso el cuadernillo sin mirar a Lavi. No quería que la vea.

Éste ni se dio cuenta y comenzó a discarlo en su celular. Lenalee a la par se había alejado un poco y de espaldas comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente. Kanda quien si la vio intento tranquilizarla con leves gestos y palmadas, comenzando a sospechar que podía suceder.

Varias veces llamo, pero no atendían. Un poco más y tiraba el celular por la ventana. Su abuelo estaba desvariando de lo más lindo y su médico no se dignaba atender. Estaba yendo a buscar la guía cuando golpearon la puerta. Kanda lo iba siguiendo, Lenalee seguía con el abuelo. Por la hora era Komui, definitivamente.

Cuando entro tenía su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre, pero rápido cambio cuando vio a Lavi completamente agitado.

-Jiji tiene algo… está diciendo tonterías y… no sabe donde esta… ¡Ven!- Dijo guiándolo rápidamente al cuarto.

Ya allí miro a su hermana a los ojos. Fue unos segundos, pero era una afirmación para ambos; "era lo que pensaba". A todo eso mientras el anciano dijo al médico:

-A vos también te conozco…- Aunque evidentemente no sabía bien de donde.

Komui rápidamente se inclino a la altura del anciano, y tras presentarse saco unos medicamentos y comenzó a calmarlo. Tras una rápida indicación Kanda fue a buscar agua para que los tome, tardando apenas unos segundos. Pocos, pero suficientes para que Lavi descubriera a su amiga llorando y atara cabos respecto a la decidida actuación de su hermano quien no había preguntado nada.

Cuando llego Kanda con el vao sin que nadie lo pidiera dejaron solos a Bookman y a Komui, para que lo tranquilizara. Lucía cada vez más nervioso.

Fuera Lavi definitivamente dejo de creer como en un primer momento que su abuelo estaba ocasionalmente enfermo y desvariando; y pregunto algo que increíblemente hasta el momento no había hecho.

-Lenalee, ¿En qué se especializaba tu hermano?-

Un rato después contesto, sin mirarlo aun.

-Demencia senil: Alzheimer.-Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Por unos segundos no escucho nada. Cuando miro a su amigo este estaba apoyándose contra la pared, tomándose la cara y el cabello con las manos mientras se dejaba caer. Sabía también lo que eso significaba.

* * *

><p>¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!<p>

Originalmente con una escena similar a esta iba a comenzar la historia, pero luego teniendo en cuenta que la temática principal no es la enfermedad en si, sino las relaciones y el apoyo que requiere la persona que cuidara un enfermo de Alzheimer es que decidí empezar con los anteriores capítulos.

Por el momento soy feliz, feliz, feliz como perdiz (Risas).

Al fin pude comenzar el drama ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii! Espero que hayan disfrutado y sigan leyendo (de más esta decir que si me quieren hacer llegar una opinión, recomendación, tomates o puteadas la página ofrece medios para hacerlo xD). ¡Tratare de no volver a tardarme!

Besos! See ya


	4. Poniendo las cosas en claro

Aloha Gente! Subo este capítulo bastante apurada por lo que -LunaG- Despues contesto tu review xD

Antes que nada me disculpo, tarde bastante en continuar y realmente no se en que quedo mi intento de postear todos los martes (?) pero de todos modos parece que nadie lo noto u.u De todos modos me esforzare! xD

Pasa que este capítulo desconozco por que me complicó la vida -.- Nunca me gustaba del todo, y hasta ahora no me convence pero enseguida viajo y no quería seguir dejándolo...

Espero que lo disfruten y cualquier cosa me la digan, esto esta abierto a muchas críticas JAJAJA

A ver si compensa un poco la tardanza el que sea mas largo (?) xD

BESOS!

Los dejo con el cap:

Poniendo las cosas en claro.

* * *

><p>Todos los días, todos los días discutiendo, reprochándole o ignorándolo. O aprovechándose y cambiándole la versión de las cosas. Desde hace cuánto, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Hace años que las costumbres erráticas del anciano se habían naturalizado para el. Había sido de golpe lo usual. Por qué nunca se preocupo…<p>

* * *

><p>Cerca de una hora estuvo Komui con Bookman en el cuarto. Mientras, fuera; Kanda, Lenalee y Lavi tuvieron tiempo suficiente para calmarse, aunque aun se veían abatidos.<p>

El primero, descolocado completamente- Ya que no sabía que carancho hacer-, había avisado hace rato que llegaría tarde a la casa. Por lo menos trataría de acompañar. Mientras, tanto el como Lenalee se limitaban a observar a Lavi quien desde que tomo posición del rincón del pasillo se había mantenido estático y ausente, pensando para si. Ninguno se movió en todo el rato como esperando que repentinamente el colorado se incorporara y dijera algo idiota, o en su defecto que la dichosa puerta se abriera y hubiera una noticia alentadora. Sin embargo;

-Quiero un café.- Fue lo primero que dijo el médico al salir de la renombrada habitación con una expresión alegre. Se había dormido el anciano.

Lavi rápidamente se incorporo y lo guió hasta la cocina. Con una sonrisa forzada y un gesto con la mano paro el amague de sus amigos de seguirlo. Quería hablar solo con Komui. Cuando entro lo invito a sentarse y comenzó a preparar una taza, pero no duro mucho su control ya que antes de poner el agua en el fuego aborto la tarea dejando con un golpe seco la taza que sostenía.

-¿Eras tú su doctor?- Finalmente soltó.

-Si.-Contesto firmemente. Suponía lo que venía, pese a que la situación surgiera de imprevisto.

Una ligera risa se escuchó y súbitamente el joven se volteo con una amarga expresión de furia.

-¿Y hace cuanto? Pregunto, si es que puedo saber.-

Claramente un reproche, cada palabra llevaba un deje de molestia y inocencia fingida. Evidentemente le molestaba que nadie le haya dicho nada.

-Poco más de cuatro años. Desde que se mudaron aquí.-

- Cuatro años… cuatro años en que me viste todos los días de tu vida y no fuiste capaz de decirme nada o insinuarme siquiera, al contrario. Perfecto, siempre estaba perfecto el viejo ¿no?-

Le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, no por malo, sino que por utilizara el sarcasmo justo en ese momento le recordó todas las veces que se tuvo que comer lo que realmente pensaba.

-Obviamente no estaba perfecto, ¿Pero que querías? El que te conociera no cambia las condiciones. No se pueden desoír los pedidos de un paciente.

-Claro, seguro no podías decir nada a pedido de ese viejo idiota… no me extraña con su lógica retorcida, para que me iba a decir. No era necesario seguramente, después de todo no me importa lo que le pase…

Comenzó a pasarse la mano por el pelo, tironeándoselo levemente. Mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva enfermo?-

-No mucho más que esos cuatro años, por que noto el problema fue que decidió establecerse en una ciudad definitivamente.-

Lavi recordó cuando le comento ese plan; fue antes de su cumpleaños catorce, y el como regalo eligió la ciudad donde vivirían, Londres. Había estado extraño, pero no pensó que fuera nada grave.

-¿Por qué quieres que nos mudemos, Jiji?- Le preguntó tiempo atrás.

-Ya son demasiados viajes, quiero descansar.- Eso había contestado… viejo mentiroso.

No quería más recuerdos, por el momento, ya demasiadas escenas había revivido en su mente en la pasada hora. Tristes y felices, todas de suma estupidez en la que no sospecho nada… Ese recuerdo era feliz, significo su "volver a una vida normal". Sin embargo ahora se tornaba opaco por su ingenuidad. Se sentó, no quería continuar charlando mientras iba de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina, el mismo se desesperaba. No entendía, no entendía al Jiji.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- Murmuro. Ya no lucía tan enojado. Era un tono más bien amargo.

Parecía mas un pensamiento en voz alta que una pregunta, ni siquiera lo miraba, pero de todos modos respondió.

-Por que no quiso.- Nuevamente el chico lo volvió a observar acusadoramente, como invitándolo a explicarse, aunque de ese modo lo hacía más difícil-¿Qué ganaba? Fíjate, lleva cuatro años así y no te habías dado cuenta… Esto no tiene cura, ¿De qué habría valido que todo este tiempo hubieras estado sufriendo sin poder hacer nada? Solo hubiera empeorado la situación.-

Intento replicar; hubiera sido diferente de haber apoyado al viejo panda en vez de pelearse tanto con él los últimos años, siempre le hacía la contra…de haber comprendido, si no hubiera cargado solo con todo. Sin embargo el asiático no le dejo ni decir A.

-Tu abuelo es un caso rarísimo. Cualquier otro hombre recién a estas alturas se daría cuenta de su problema. Sin su memoria, sin su trabajo ¿Crees que sería diferente la situación? ¡Tú te habrías cuenta antes que él, mucho antes que hoy! No te enojes por que las cosas se dieron así. Tienes suerte de que estuviera conciente y lúcido tanto tiempo, y de que no se deprimiera por haberlo estado, cosa difícil. Si quiso encargarse el mismo mientras pudo de él es su decisión. Ya llegara la hora de que los roles se inviertan, no te adelantes, no es grato.- Soltó más agresivamente de lo que quería.

Lavi se quedo un tiempo mirándolo, mudo. Luego bajo la cabeza. No quería volver a ver la expresión seria de Komui nunca más. Al explotar se noto su tristeza, y la impotencia que sentía, pero nuevamente se mostraba sereno y decidido, después de todo le tocaba ser fuerte… parecía tan simple.

Se levanto y siguió preparando el café, no sabía que decir, no eran más replicas lo que merecía el doctor. Tampoco ganaba nada con el rol de víctima. Komui sonrió levemente, ahora que se había calmado podía explicarle lo que seguía.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre el Alzheimer? Pregunto…

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después aparecieron el colorado y Komui por el pasillo. Tiempo obviamente más que suficiente para preparar un café. Y para exasperar a una persona también. Kanda y Lenalee quienes sin mejores recursos para desahogarse que puteadas en la espera por fin pudieron suspirar aliviados al verlos. Al fin Lavi parecía haber vuelto en si. Y notablemente trataba de ser condescendiente.<p>

-Es tarde, termino este café y nos vamos.- Le dijo amablemente Komui a su hermanita.-

Le extrañaba el apuro, quería quedarse; Lavi no se veía bien pero, confiaba en que su hermano sabía lo que hacía. –Si.- Se limitó a contestar.

Hasta que se fueron el Conejo idiota estuvo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro. Ni bien se marcharon se disolvió. Probablemente se había dado cuenta de cómo afectaba a Lenalee el verlo mal y había estado disimulando. Era imposible que se recuperara mágicamente con solo hablar con Komui.

Se tiro en el sillón. Kanda lo observó un poco.

-¿Quieres que me quede? No tengo problema.-

-No, no hace falta. No quiero abusar de tu escasa buena voluntad.-

-Entonces a comer, no entra en discusión.-

Le sonrió levemente. –Eres amable cuando te lo propones.-

-Si tú lo dices idiota.-

-Pero no por más de cinco segundos- Remato. Se levanto y en la cocina espió la heladera.

-No hay putrefacto Soba mi querido amigo. Hay pizza fria y…-

-Dame pizza.-

Eso olía a autosacrificio. Le paso un pedazo.

Comió un bocado y se asqueo.

-Me c*** en la pizza.-

-Anormal.-

-Yo me c*** en el Alzehimer.- Exclamo sonriente con cara de loco.

Eso lo tranquilizó un poco más. Lavi no se esforzaba en caerle bien o no molestarlo– Al contrario-. Por lo que no iba a disimular. Tal vez se iba a poder desahogar –mientras su genio aguantara-.

* * *

><p>Kanda, quien tras pasar una estresante noche – donde escucho mil razones por las que considerar estúpido al conejo pese a ya estar comprobado científicamente-se dirigía con unas hermosas ojeras al colegio. Ni siquiera había podido dormir, y encima después de lo que paso recordó que apreciaba a Tiedoll y eso lo asqueaba. Lo quería…pero lejos. Al llegar no saludo a nadie excepto a Lenalee, quien tenía un aspecto similar al suyo: Había estado platicando hasta tarde con su hermano. Le había estado recordando cosas que ya sabía, pero aplicándolas a alguien querido, eran deprimentes.<p>

-¿Cómo estaba?- Probablemente se refería a cuando quedaron solos.

-Desesperada. Se dice hola primero.-

-Perdón. Hola-

-No importa… estaba igual, obviamente perturbado.-

-Entiendo. ¿Crees que venga?-

Kanda hizo un leve gesto dudoso que se interpretaría como…no. Lavi era siempre el segundo en llegar. Lenalee la primera gracias a los estrictos horarios de su hermano médico. Si no estaba ahí, en el caso de haber podido dormir, seguiría haciéndolo.

-Tal vez es mejor. Creo que tomarse este día le vendría bien. Tiene mucho que pensar.

-Mhh.-

-Vas a estar un poco solo.-

Allen y Lenalee no eran compañeros de Kanda y Lavi, eran de un curso inferior al ser un año menores. Por lo que, a Kanda le esperaba una mañana sin compañero de banco.

-Pfff, Voy a estar tranquilo.- Exclamo sonriente.

-Que cruel.-

La sonrisa se borro ni bien vio algo blanco acercarse. Abriéndose paso entre otros alumnos.

-Hola estúpido Moyashi.-

-Buenos días Bakanda.-

Saludo rutinario. Con un hermoso ambiente tétrico de por medio.

-¿Que te paso? Tienes una cara especialmente horrible hoy. ¿Hizo algo Tiedoll? ¿o, te exaspero Lavi y huyo?

Que rápido irían al punto.

-No precisamente.-

-¿Ah?- Entonces noto que Lenalee tenía el mismo aspecto cansino que el amargado.

Era complicado de contar. Fue un mal rato…

* * *

><p>Titubeó un poco antes de golpear la puerta. Su hermano al hablar la noche anterior le había recomendó algo a ella y a sus amigos. Que no dejaran solo a Lavi, que traten de estar con el; Y si la animaba a pasar las tardes en la casa de un chico no era por que si. Había hablado de eso en la escuela y ciertamente tanto Kanda como Allen pensaban similar. Sin embargo ese día no querían caer oportunamente los tres juntos ya que podrían importunar. Por lo que tras una discusión en el recreo sobre quien debería ir, ella termino frente a la puerta dudando antes de llamar esa tarde.<p>

No tardo en recibirla su amigo sorprendido con ropas de entre-casa que la recibió con una sonrisa de niño. Pareciera que nada malo hubiera pasado recientemente.

-¿Como estas?-

-Ahora que te veo mejor-

Bufo mientras lo abrazaba. Generalmente al saludarlo con ese gesto lo hacía rápidamente. Era más una costumbre, sin embargo en ese momento realmente la estrecho fuertemente, como buscando apoyo un momento en ella manteniéndose así un rato. Había hecho bien en ir.

-Adulador. Cambia de frase- Soltó cuando se separaron

-Pero si es verdad. Realmente alegras mi día.-

-Ya, claro ¿El abuelo?-

-Bien.-

-¿Bien, enserio?

Ella sabía mejor que el a que atenerse. Desconocía si el también, al menos no parecía.

-Actúa normal. Solo esta un poco apenado de que me enterara de lo suyo. Lo de ayer pasó por que no tomo su medicina supuestamente.-

-Eso es bueno… creo.- De que manera sutil suavizaba el tema. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar notablemente. Tal vez si sabía después de todo.

-Creo, yo también.- Entonces desviando un poco la conversación…

-Te manda saludos Allen, le afecto bastante hoy cuando le contamos lo que paso, pero no queríamos venir todos… no sabíamos como estaría la casa.-

-No te preocupes, no serían inoportunos.-

-Kanda no manda saludos pero, tenía muchas ganas de venir. Creo que pese a que te odia extraño tu presencia hoy en el cole.-

Se rió bastante.-Cuesta creerlo pero, Yuu es toda una caja de sorpresas, resulta sentimental en el fondo. Agradécele de mi parte cuando lo veas por quedarse anoche. Vos también, gracias.

-No hice nada en particular.-

-Estuviste allí, y estas aquí.-

-No es gran cosa.-

-Para mi si.- Le remarco. Ni le había prestado atención el día anterior cuando se puso mal, no importaba si tenía escusas, no le gustaba.

-No quiero que te preocupes ¿Quieres saludar al Jiji?

-Si... por que no.-

Le preocupaba, le preocupaba demasiado como trataba de que todo parezca tan inofensivo. No había pasado nada aun. Lo peor estaba por venir, y ella sabía que el lo sabía. Excepto en el abrazo, toda la visita no demostró que algo le preocupara. Y tenía miedo de quebrarse si lo encaraba para demostrar que no era así.

* * *

><p>Haber faltado al colegio había sido restaurador y provechoso. Le permito hablar con el abuelo, ver que ese día parecía estar bien mágicamente, y dejarle tiempo para pensar.<p>

Komui había sido claro. Bookman sería inconstante de allí en más. Hasta ahora sus problemas habían consistido en olvidar cosas recientes, o no poder comprenderlas bien. Sin embargo, después del episodio de ayer, claramente estaba entrando a la segunda fase de su enfermedad, y como noto, lentamente dejaría de ser conciente de si mismo y su condición. También empeoraría su salud y las capacidades para comunicarse, no podría seguir en la casa cuando aparecieran todos los síntomas. Ahora mismo era un periodo de transición. Habría días buenos y malos. Pero terminaría pronto. Y no entraba en discusión la posibilidad de que él lo cuide, expresamente esa no era la voluntad del viejo.

-Él vio algunos lugares donde podría ir, llegado el momento. No hay muchos papeles que hacer. Cuando decidas…-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.-

Fue su respuesta tajante. No concebía la idea de su abuelo internado en un lugar lejano donde él, la única persona que lo comprendería estuviera lejos.

Prefería quedarse el, comprobar en persona cuando estuviera mal o bien, pero no se lo permitirían. Esa primera semana consiguió faltar bastante a la escuela, y notar como efectivamente la lucidez del viejo variaba día a día. Pero no se lo permitirían eternamente.

Tenía que comunicarle un plan a Komui pronto, decirle que haría, pero lo evitaba. Encima los fantasmas de la afasia, apraxia, agnosia y psicosis lo torturaban. Hermosos conceptos le había explicado. Y hermosos nombres, eran un maldito trabalenguas las tres A.

Finalmente tomo una decisión, por el momento atenderlo en casa. Contaba con una enfermera recomendada, podría cuidarlo cuando no estuviera. Y lo tendría cerca. Era la opción más desgastadora, Komui lo sabía. Pero comprendía por que tantas personas la tomaban.

No querés a tus seres queridos lejos, por más que puedan hacer cosas que te lastimen.

* * *

><p>Me juí a dormir! JAJAJA<p> 


	5. De malas

ALOHA GENTE! Bueno, antes que nada. PERDON! Desconozco sinceramente hace cuanto tiempo no continuaba, menos de un mes, pero más de dos semanas seguro jajaja. El que me sepa indicar sería un dato interesante: eso, de vuelta, no. xD

Bueno tengo una mala noticia y una buena noticia.

1-La "mala" para que vean lo vueltera que es la escritora para su información si no fuera por mi indecisión hace rato que habría continuado y usado 6 páginas de Word que tengo por ahí -.- pero, por otro lado;  
>2-(La buena) La próxima vez que continue no debería tardar mucho por que esas páginas irían con algunos cambios al futuro cap 6 y 7 xD No las voy a escribir al pedo u.u<p>

Bueno, ahora les dejo el dichoso cap, pero antes

*Mis saludos a ".11." , me alegra mucho que pusieras mi historia entre tus favoritos :D Eso si, me gustaría ver una opinión tuya ;) Saber que personajes te gustan, o el drama? Cosas así jajaja-Kissu!

*"LunaG":1- Esa amabilidad puede ser medio wtf pero es lo que yo llamo intentos de consideración xD después ya se va al carajo… no es su estilo u.u. :3 son de todo esos dos jajaja. I U… ese lado serio es *_*. 4. Es más fuerte que el mismo xD pero de todos modos, no es del todo mentira BESOS A TI! Jajaja

Ahora si el cap…

De malas…

* * *

><p>Habían pasado exactamente cuatro meses, cuatro sumamente agotadores meses…<p>

Cuándo decidió que el abuelo viviera en la casa no se imagino lo que eso conllevaba. No inmediatamente pero si progresivamente notar como cada vez se despistaba más...Bookman, el mismo viejo impecable de siempre. Le parecía tan triste… absurdo, pero no era así.

Viendo más fríamente las cosas, sus planteamientos las primeras semanas habían sido estúpidos. Primero había pretendido quedarse el mayor tiempo posible con el abuelo. Pero por más buena intención que pusiera para cuidarlo; no siempre, pero si muchas veces, era inútil. Terminaba al rato alterándose, con una gran frustración ante cosas simples. Cómo cuando notaba que se colgaba, que no se expresaba correctamente. Tenía que esperarse eso, era lo más leve incluso.

Sin embargo entonces la situación todavía era favorable. Komui no mintió al decir que progresivamente dejaría de ser consciente de su realidad, pero le erró al cálculo temporal. Si en la mayoría de los casos era una transición lenta, Jiji debía ser la excepción a la regla. Poco después del incidente con el que descubrió la enfermedad de su abuelo, varias veces se repitieron episodios en que el viejo olvidaba lo que le afectaba. Y eran los peores por que ahí él se alteraba… obviamente al no comprender nada.

Todas sus anotaciones y memorándums entonces volaron. No quería nada que le recuerde al abuelo que estaba mal durante esos dichosos ataques. Se encargaría el de darle medicamento entonces, de calmarlo… pero el punto flanco era que si hacía eso no lo podría dejar solo en ningún momento, y así, se vio finalmente obligado a contratar a una cuidadora. Confiaría en Komui, le había recomendado a una buena enfermera según él, Lenalee lo confirmaba también, y si la llamaba para que este por las mañanas no lo ahorcarían por faltar tanto al colegio. Aunque aun no estaba del todo convencido, sabía que no podía tomarse el día cada vez que lo viera mal por la mañana. Ni menos esperar que se arreglara solo.

Ciertamente al hacer eso gane un poco de tranquilidad. La mujer era responsable y hacía bien su trabajo ya que hace años cuidaba el mismo tipo de enfermos. La única macana es que era demasiado intimidante. Alta, más alta que el por momentos, maciza, con una cara horrible mirándote profundamente si no le haces caso (Por si se lo preguntan, si, es la jefa de enfermeras cuyo nombre desconozco…¿Alguna vez lo mencionan? xD). Si pensabas que por ser el cliente ibas a tener la razón estabas muy equivocado. La "jefa" como el la llamaba lo mandoneaba más que su madre cuando la poseía y no tenía ningún reparo de echarlo de su propia casa para que vaya a la escuela. Lenalee siempre la defendía, supuestamente solo era un poco sobre protectora pero antes que nada maternal, claro… muy maternal.

Retomando, cuando gracias al alivio que gano con la llegada de Mussolini, al fin se le bajaron los humos de la cabeza después de solo unos meses en que; pese a las advertencias de todos, como buena persona terca cuido a su abuelo. Entonces noto bien las actitudes desagradables que por momentos había tenido.

Definitivamente, si algo tenía que valorar de ese tiempo, era seguramente la paciencia que le tuvieron. Debía parecer la persona más densa del mundo. Siempre preocupado y histérico. Pero de todos modos sus amigos más cercanos; Lenalee, Allen, Kanda y Komui lo habían soportado magníficamente sin quejarse ni una vez. Más que eso, se habían tomado a pecho la tarea de acompañarlo visitando –las primeras semanas- uno cada tarde al chico.

Ese gesto, realmente era muy amable. Ahora lo descubría. Le había ayudado mucho.

Tener a Lenalee de apoyo, escuchándolo. A Kanda… mostrándole con su ejemplo como no tenés que comportarte pese a estar enojado. Y increíblemente, Allen, riñéndole para que no haga estupideces, había sido muy importante. Y pese a ello en aquella instancia recordaba como el orden de las visitas Lenalee-Allen-Kanda-Lenalee-Allen-Kanda-Lenalee-Allen-Kanda-L-A-K-L-A-K-L-A-K (..) le llego a joder soberanamente.

Esa frecuencia inalterable, hacía parecer que lo vigilaban por turno y después se pasaban parte. Bueno, había sido algo así. Pero sin malas intenciones. Qué susceptible debió haber estado… Los chicos se merecían un premio. Les había hecho pasar muchos malos momentos…

Por ejemplo, Allen, que había conocido poco a Bookman, rápidamente dejo de ser reconocido por este. Y fue un gran shock cuando e viejo le comenzó a preguntar quien era. Para el y para el moyashi… era la primera persona a la que desconoció. Ciertamente no le cayó bien y Allen fue quien tuvo que calmarlo más de una vez.

Kanda, con su genio, tuvo serios inconvenientes para comportarse como una buena persona amable y considerada. Más de la mitad de las ocasiones se terminaban puteando o en algunas ocasiones casi yéndose a las manos. Aunque eso no distaba demasiado de su relación normal… simplemente era el producto de que Lavi no estuviera de humor para hacer oídos sordos a su amigo.

Y Lenalee, era con quien más se arrepentía de cómo la trató. Si bien al comienzo, conociendo su lado sensible evitó preocuparla; más temprano que tarde termino desahogándose con ella. Se volvió como un peso casi. Era quien siempre lo animaba, ella y Komui, y pese a eso, pese a conocerla a la perfección, saber que era sensible, pese a quererla como era: había sido completamente grosero en una ocasión.

Se quería matar cada vez que recordaba. Fue una tarde en que le tocaba visitarlo. Habían estado de lo más bien, charlando, con el viejo. Hasta que éste dirigiéndose a Lenalee le dijo algo sin sentido.

Por el tono te dabas cuenta que era un pedido, pero era una oración sin coherencia. Ella le sonreía y atinaba a decir lo que consideraba le podían estar pidiendo pero no le afirmo nada. Al contrario, más huraño y enojado seguía repitiendo esa dichosa oración incoherente.

La cuestión es que en un momento comenzó a gritar bastante agresivamente.

Se asusto y comenzó a llorar. Ni siquiera es que se pusiera a llorar a mares, como suele hacerlo en ocasiones emotivas, o con las películas tristes. Era más por susto y miedo. Se había quedado como agazapada en la silla.

Yo mientras trataba de tranquilizar y comprender de una vez que me decía el viejo panda. Pero era imposible, estaba completamente sacado y se termino peleando conmigo.

A los minutos ambos dejamos la pieza. Mejor dicho sumamente enojado la arrastre fuera.

-Perdón.- Me dijo, ni siquiera había sido su culpa. Sin embargo;

-No te molestes, no solucionas nada llorando.- Le dije.

Que reverendo idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota… No pude haber dicho eso.

Sin embargo lo hice, mirándola muy mal, sin que ella tuviera la culpa de mi mal humor.

Prácticamente se fue corriendo después de eso. Ni la busque. También la había asustado. Y ni siquiera le pedí perdón.

Se que le dolió. No solo por que la hice llorar sino por que también fue la única vez que rompió el orden L-A-K-L-K-A. Esa semana solo me visitaron Allen y Kanda, y ambos me miraban con reproche. Gracias por el dato, sabía que hice mal.

Luego de golpe volvió a venir. No me dejo disculparme, le quitó importancia al asunto y me busco una justificación. Pero desde entonces no volvió a llorar frente a mi. Hasta ahora, nunca lo volvió a hacer. No es que fuera divertido que lo haga, aunque ciertamente la solía cargar por su lágrima fácil, pero en las circunstancias que se dio el cambio, sin duda estaba lastimada

Eso me ayudó un poco a reaccionar. Eso y un sermón que me dio Allen, bastante agresivo. Pero cierto, el abuelo comenzaba a tener problemas de movilidad, y si antes estaba histérico ahora era insoportable. Realmente, necesité que Allen me gritara en la cara que eso no era lo que querría jiji, que me amargara por su culpa. Y era cierto.

Por esa tonta idea, de compromiso, de deber no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Así tenía sentido el que el viejo no me hubiera querido decir nada. Si fuera por el estaría en una clínica, pero para algo era yo su responsable legal.

Finalmente, acepte que la enfermera, Mussolini, viviera en la casa para poder ayudarme a tiempo completo. Y traté de distenderme. Volvimos a juntarnos en mi casa y cosas así.

Incluso, hasta esta noche me llegue a considerar casi tan alegre como antes. Con las cosas más en claro, las imposiciones que aunque molestas útiles de la "jefa", volviendo a tener esas reuniones despreocupadas como si nada pasara mi ánimo había mejorado muchísimo. Hasta, comenzábamos a hacer bromas con algunos de los problemas que eventualmente surgían, con los disparates del viejo…

Sin embargo esa noche al fin ví algo genuínamente bueno entre todo eso.

Algo que reivindicaba una vieja idea que tenía.

Reía como un idiota al descubrirlo.

Tenía que hablar con todos.

Había algo que debía hacer próximamente, rápido

* * *

><p>Bueno, cap algo corto... pero sin mucho dialogo, por eso uso poco espacio :P<p>

Los dejo con la duda de que alegro a mi querido conejo :3

Besos! Y recuerden, estan cordialmente invitados a dejar su crítica, opinión, saludos y todo lo que quieran menos chocolates con nueces :D

EL CHOCOLATE PURO ES EL MEJOR! jajaja


	6. Erholen

Che…había sido que mi ritmo posta son 2 semanas exactamente xD 14 días al palo :D  
>Les dejo el cap… al final, mis comentarios al pedo de siempre y un extrita(nuevo termino) al final JaJaJa. ¡Antes!. La;<p>

Rta a "LunaG": ¿Ya se peleaban Bookman y Kanda O.o Aaaah… ya se que decis xD No te adelantes, lee el cap querida :D jejeje y respecto a lo de Lenalee… yo no tengo nada contra ella fuera de que llora demasiado últimamente pero no justifica el hermoso medio por el que la humilde opinión del conejo llegó a ella xD No planeaba decírselo, tampoco era tan extremista; estaba tremendamente embolado nada más y fue grosero con quien menos quería :)

Ps- Si alguien descubre el nombre de Mussolini( La jefa de enfermeras) díganmelo porfi, por que el apodo me copara y todo pero me siento mal sin saber como se llama xP

Bueno, aquí va:

Erholen

* * *

><p>Bueno, esa noche –restando horas de sueño- había devorado el primero de los libros que para su juicio y contento, estaba completo. Tenía un poco de sueño pero no era nada que una buena taza de cafe no solucionara.<p>

Miraba con cariño al segundo pero sabía que tenía un impedimento.

-Jefa…-

-¿Siiii?-

-…¿Puedo faltar hoy al cole?

Silencio mortal…

-Sabes la respuesta.-

-Poooooorfa.-

-No.-

-Hoy toman todo lecciones orales a personas que a diferencia de mi necesitan nota. Excepto en la última hora que seguro solo dará tarea una vieja ortiva. Dejaaaame-

-No.-

-¿Por qué?

-Tenés demasiadas faltas.-

-¡No me reintegré aun!

-Por que no hiciste el papeleo. Solo te van a quedar diez faltas cuando lo hagas.-

-Es suficiente.-

Ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle. Podía replicar, pero se iba a quedar sin comida (¿Por qué ya no se sentía el dueño de casa?)y atentaría contra su reciente buen humor y espléndido día. Había que ser positivos…

-¿Puedo retirarme un poco más temprano?

-…Eso si.-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Adios Literatura!- Salio coreando a los cuatro vientos. La materia era buena… la profesora un asco.

Seis horas después, más dos de yapa en la que como buen caradura leyó a la vista de su profesora mientras esperaba a sus amigos, partió con su junta a su casa. Allí dieron el parte de llegada a Mussolini y se dividieron. Lenalee rápidamente apunto a la cocina como adelanto en el camino. Y los chicos se fueron a saludar al viejo.

Por un momento Lavi considero ir a tomar te también para poder hablar con Lenalee, pero la enfermera tomando lo misma iniciativa lo desalentó. No, prioridad número 1- Lo que sería su pan nuestro de cada día. Luego hablaría con su amiga.

* * *

><p>-Hola Jiji.- Dijo Lavi al entrar al cuarto del abuelo.<p>

-Hola molestia.- Fue la respuesta.

-Na, si destilan amor y ternura.- Se escucho de fondo. Probablemente Allen.

Tras el entraron Kanda y el susodicho; y ni bien cruzaron el umbral de la puerta la mirada del viejo se clavo en ellos, escudriñándolos, con el aspecto de buho que últimamente lo caracterizaba.

Allen era el más cercano y fue el primero en analizar. Realmente lo miraba con curiosidad. Como solamente hace un año lo conocía, y de por si lo había visto en pocas ocasiones, al menor nunca lo reconocía. Lo solía considerar un completo desconocido. O en su defecto le adjudicaba el nombre de algún anciano ya que el cabello blanco lo desconcertaba.

Al minuto hizo una mueca satisfactoria y lo saludo.

-¡Salvador, tanto tiempo!-

-Cierto, tanto tiempo Bookman.- Contesto en forma más natural mientras por lo bajo interrogaba a Lavi sobre quien carajo era salvador.

Luego el viejo poso la mirada en Kanda.

El momento que todos esperaban (Va, que Lavi y Allen siempre esperaban).

Si antes se había referido a hacer bromas aprovechando los despistes de Jiji, este era uno de los ejemplos más claros. Joder a Kanda era lo más sencillo y productivo.

Le era familiar, definitivamente…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que súbitamente el hombre pensante sonrió triunfante.

-¡Años sin verte, -!

Mientras, no… minutos atrás: En la cocina, Lenalee y la enfermera tomaban te.

* * *

><p>La joven, (Lenalee, la única joven); había aprovechado la situación para realizar un pedido a la jefa que hace varias semanas de escuchar las quejas de su amigo quería hacer... La conocía hace bastante así que no le resultaba extraño lo que había oído.<p>

-Sabes, no hasta hace poco Lavi vivía protestando de que casi nunca lo dejabas estar con Jiji, y menos solos. Creo- comenzó dubitativa pero luego tomo confianza.- que no deberías separarlos tanto. Se que estas simplemente evitándole momentos feos a Lavi, pero. El simplemente quiere estar más tiempo con su abuelo. No estará mucho más aquí…-

-Lo se,-contesto tajante sobresaltándola, sin embargo luego sonó amable- solo me cuesta un poco. El chico es pequeño, solo quisiera que sea lo menos pesado para él. Es demasiada responsabilidad para una persona.-

Realmente la mujer de hierro, pese a su temple altivo, era muy maternal, y solo quería lo mejor para los que conocía. Lenalee le sonrió.

-Entiendo, pero no te preocupes demasiado. No esta solo: mi hermano, Kanda, Allen y yo estamos todos con el. Además ya paso un momento crítico, comprende lo que pasa y hasta a veces se lo toma con humor. Déjalo aprovechar este momento.-

La mujer pensó un momento. Iba a contestarle cuando un grito histérico se escucho a lo lejos.

-¡Viejo ciego! Mirame bien… ¿¡Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?- Podían reconocer perfectamente al emisor de éste.

Un coro de risas se escuchaba de fondo. Con la imagen obvia en mente de lo que sucedía se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos. Una más animada que la otra.

Dentro se encontraron con Lavi y Allen destornillándose de la risa en el suelo, A Bookman desconcertado, y a Kanda ciñéndose la remera, adrede, mostrando su silueta.

La enfermera simplemente hizo una cara de "A mi que me importa esto y se fue" antes de dar una palmada a Lenalee que se interpretaría como "te lo dejo a ti". Tenía mejores cosas que hacer (terminar su te) antes que ver la escena que seguía.

-¿Cómo le dijo esta vez?- Susurro Lenalee.

-Co-Cora Yako.- Contesto entre risas Allen quien intentaba en vano recuperar la compostura. Más era difícil. Siempre se le escapaba una sonrisa malévola cuando veía a Kanda molesto.

-Coshita, Corita, oooow.- Le decía Lavi a Kanda mientras le tironeaba una mejilla cual bebe ganándose así un golpe en el estomago que acallo su risa súbitamente y lo dejo tosiendo en el piso.

-Por que siempre lo mismo…***-, ¿¡No ves que soy un hombre?-Decía exasperado señalando su torso, (así se explicaba el porqué ceñía su remera).- Mira ¿Tengo cadera? No. ¿Tetas? No. Entonces ¿Por qué siempre nombres de mujer, ***?-

-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando.- Le contesto como si tratara con un loco.

-Nada, nada.- Interrumpió Lavi antes de que Kanda contestara tapándole la boca.

-De cualquier modo, lamento haberte confundido con Cora, aunque no lo parezcas, sos hombre. Es que sos muy parecido... Inutil –Dijo llamando la atención de Lavi- ¿Acaso Cora tuvo un hijo?-

-Si, si. El es… Y...Yafar.- Continuo. Kanda quien no podía objetar gracias a la mano que prácticamente lo asfixiaba, volvió a pegarle en las costillas a Lavi quien nuevamente volvió a caer al piso. Los golpes bajos eran muy dolorosos.

-Ya basta.- Interrumpió Lenalee poniéndose en medio de sus amigos sado/-masoquistas.

Sin inmutarse por la violenta situación, Bookman siguió preguntando. –Que raro nombre para un japonés.-

-Medio japonés- Prosiguió Moyashi.- Es un hijo… bastardo de Cora…fruto de un romance frustrado en Arabia… triste historia. El nombre va en honor al padre.- Con la estúpida escusa gano muchas miradas escépticas pero por lo menos sirvió.

-Ah…- Dijo el hombre mayor al fin callándose.

-Dejen de inventarme *** melodramas.- Murmuro Kanda entre dientes.

-Ya, ya.- Lo tranquilizó Lenalee protegiendo a Allen en esa ocasión.

-El pelo largo es por capricho de su madre…ella lo adora. Que no te confunda ese rasgo femenino. Ni las cintas que usa, son de ella.- Finalizo. Si iba a inventar y ganarse una riña debías ser con buenos y variados motivos, una imagen de Kanda manipulado por una madre que lo usa de muñeca valía mucho más que meros cuentos.

A la par Lenalee noto que las cintas mencionadas eran suyas y acuso a Kanda con la mirada, logrando que éste amenaze a Allen con la suya. Quien abrazo a la chica para tomarla como escudo.

-No ayudas a salvarte.- Dijo Lenalee volteándose hacia Allen. Atrás suyo lo acribillaban con la mirada.

Cambiando de tema.

-Por cierto, no sabía que conocías a Cora, Salvador. ¿De dónde la ubicas?-

Un silencio incómodo se produjo. Sin saber quienes eran Cora Yako y Salvador difícilmente podía establecer una relación.

-Internet.- Salto Lavi recuperado nuevamente.

Respuesta mágica a todas las preguntas. Luego la conversación siguió con más excusas triviales. Definitivamente había que estar perdido para creerlas con tanta facilidad…

* * *

><p>Más tarde, después de un par de horas con el viejo volvía a quedar en manos de Mussolini. Y ellos iban al living. Momento de avisar a Lena.<p>

Si Allen no estuviera todo el día pegado.

Va, si ella no estuviera con el todo el día también.

Bueno, no pretendía amargarse. Era un buen día. Podía ignorarlos, su especialidad. Siempre podría hablar con Kanda.

Mentira, vil mentira. Una cruda, descarada y vil falsedad. Hablar con ese sujeto era como hablarle a una planta si no ponía de su parte.

No, con una roca. Las plantas son seres vivos pacíficos y transmiten paz y purifican el aire. Son necesarias para la vida, para la humanidad.

-Sos una máquina exhaladora de dióxido de Carbono.- Se le escapo.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto el chico que mi le prestaba atención. Se entretenía haciendo Zapping.

-Nada, nada.-

Suspiro. Dejaría de rehuirle a la situación. Se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se dirigió al sofa que ocupaban sus dos amigos más pequeños.

-¿Me haces lugar chinita?-

Con un gesto asintió y se levanto dejándole sentarse en su lugar para acomodarse ella encima luego.

-Gra-zia- Dijo imitando la tonada del gato con botas mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en un cachete.

-De nada- Contesto sonriendo. Como sospechaba Allen ni se inmuto. Lenteja…

-¿De que hablaban? Vengo en busca de conversación. Fracase en anteriores parajes…-

Remarco lo último para ver si se ganaba la atención de Kanda pero parecía haber encontrado una buena peli. Se rieron un poco ante la completa abstracción del chico.

Allen justo se paro para ver que veía (Y molestar por qué no). Entonces aprovecho. Ya desde su posición en el hombro de su amiga le hablo despacito en el oido.

-Quiero contarte algo luego. ¿Te quedas un poco más tarde hoy?

Lo miro un poco confundida pero luego asintió alegremente.

-Claro, no hay problema.-

Se veía feliz. Debía ser algo bueno.

-Hey, es el exorcismo de Emily Rose.- Dijo Allen reapareciendo.

-Yo quiero ver.- Salto Lenalee .

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, nunca la vi.-

-De una.- Dijeron reacomodándose frente al televisor.

* * *

><p>Una hora y medía después. Nadie quería ir a dormir a la casa…<p>

-¿Saben que cuando ví esa peli por primera vez me desperté toda una semana a las tres de la mañana? Fue terrorífico.- Soltó Lavi.

-No, le contestaron los tres.- Un poco molestos.

-Perfecto.- ¡Ahora pueden ir todos solos a la casa y que tengan lindos sueños!- Dijo maliciosamente mientras empujaba a Kanda y Allen fuera. Parte en broma, parte enserio. Lenalee seguía en el Living. –Comienza el toque de queda según Mussolini.

Kanda ni se inmuto. Solo contesto un "Tsk. Adiós." Y se marcho desoyendo el "no me llames a las 3am amor".

Allen amago entrar como para plaguear un poco más (Ver a Cross no era su momento favorito del día) sin embargo Lavi lo detuvo.

-Déjame un momento con ella a mi también.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Allen, serio.-Necesito hablar un momento.-

-Está bien.- Respondió al momento, bastante sorprendido. ¿Comprendía o le molesto? ¿O ambas? Como sea el moyashi mostraba su cara de Poker, no sabía que pensar.-¡Me voy! Besos Lenalee- Exclamo fuerte y claro desde la puerta antes de irse. –Adiós Lavi-.

Se preguntaba seriamente si Allen se daba cuenta de que Lenalee gustaba de el… sí le correspondía. Pero el petiso era indescifrable, y no le era un tema grato.

Finalmente volvió con su amiga quien lo esperaba sentada en el sofá.

-¿Qué me querías decir conejo?-Comenzó amistosamente.

Le hizo señas con las manos de tiempo fuera y rápidamente volvió con el libro que había leído esa madrugada. Va, el cuaderno. Se lo tendió. Sentándose al lado.

-Es sobre esto.

-¿Qué es?- Dijo hojeando las páginas. Estaba completamente escrito a mano.

-Son crónicas, inéditas de Jiji. Las comenzó a escribir cuando supo que estaba enfermo.

Lo miro bastante sorprendida. Sabía que debía continuar él para llegar al punto.

-Sabes que quiero mucho al abuelo. Y lo respeto, a el y su trabajo.-

Afirmo con la cabeza, lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Pero que nuestra relación no es la mejor. Y eso no siempre fue así.-

Lo que contó después ya lo hizo con una estúpida sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Pero no lo podía evitar. Realmente correspondía a una época muy feliz.

-Sabes, de pequeño admiraba a Jiji. Adoraba su trabajo, sus historias, eso de viajar por todo el mundo, ver culturas diferentes, escribir; Me encantaba, realmente quería ser como él de grande. Él era el prestigioso historiador Bookman, nadie me discutía, yo sería su sucesor. No había día que dejara en paz a mis padres. Vivía jodiéndoles para que me dejaran ocasionalmente acompañarlo. No tenía realmente idea de lo que significaba el trabajo del Jiji o los peligros que podría correr, era por protegerme que se negaban, y tenían razón; Pero de todos modos me enojaba semanas cada vez que el abuelo se iba y yo me quedaba. Luego al volver el viejo siempre obraba para llevarme a algún destino tranquilo. Era todo un niño malcriado.-

Si había algo de lo que Lavi hablara poco era de si mismo, y el plus de que lo que le contara fuera de su infancia la emocionaba.

Se quedo unos segundos sonriendo para si antes de proseguir, cuando cambio bruscamente su expresión.

-Sin embargo, tras el accidente donde murieron mis padres, –Al recordarlo rozo (sin darse cuenta) con su mano levemente el parche de su ojo.- se volvió mi tutor, obviamente, era mi único pariente. Entonces me volví su compañero de viaje. Ciertamente disfrute muchísimo al comienzo. Me recupere bastante rápido del incidente con la euforia de los trabajos. Pero con el tiempo, ojo, bastante tiempo, perdió el encanto. Cuando fui creciendo me di cuenta que no era lo que quería para mi.-

Le tomo unos segundos seguir. Como si estuviera atando los hilos de sus ideas para poder hacerlo. Después siguió más decidido.

-Siempre admirare el trabajo como historiador de Bookman. Pero la forma en que se movía entre los escenarios que compartimos era digna de un fantasma. Era un mero observador. No tenía ninguna contemplación hacia las personas que conocía. Nunca las volvía a nombrar o a contactar. Gente buena, amable, valiente. Me resultaba tan frío y detestable a medida que me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Pareciera que no le importaba nada, y mientras, yo, no podía evitar encariñarme con algunas personas. Y era muy cruel alejarme luego.

No me di cuenta en el momento, pero de a poco fui generando resentimiento al viejo por eso. Aunque nunca se lo dije tampoco…-

Ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido ante las declaraciones no muy gratas de su amigo.

-Mierda, ¿Es que acaso no era humano? No entiendo como lo hacía. Volverse un desconocido para tantas personas. Por lo menos debería ser doloroso separarte de aquellos con los que compartiste tantos momentos, pero ni eso aparentaba. Hasta hace poco estaba convencido que las únicas personas que quiso realmente en su vida fueron la abuela y papá. Pero-

La protesta parecía hacer terminado, nuevamente se produjo un cambio de ambiente.

Lavi se estaba volviendo ciclotímico. Lo hubiera gastado, pero no era un buen momento.

-A esto quería llegar.- Dijo tomando nuevamente el cuaderno que le había dado a Lenalee.- Jiji, tiene una colección de estos. Son casi cincuenta. Y todos, tratan sobre un personaje.

-Aja.- Dijo Lenalee invitándolo a seguir ya que no le decía demasiado la información.

-Los comenzó a escribir cuando supo que estaba enfermo. Y no son útiles y pedantes libros de Historia. Son… las vidas de las personas que conoció, que quizo, que lo impresionaron, y que ignoró luego. No son gente conocida. Las quiere dar a conocer como disculpa. Esto es, para mi, como la reivindicación del abuelo. Demuestra, que no olvido a aquellos que no era importantes. Que tiene sentimientos tras esa cara de panda –Dijo ya riendo.- Es importante y quiero que lo termine. Los primeros están completos. Pero los últimos por lo que vi tienen muchos espacios en blanco. Entonces lo quiero ayudar.

Ahora si entendía todo. Comprendía por que estaba feliz. Era un viejo asunto pendiente. Le sonrió.

-¿Y cual es el problema? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-

-Primero, el tiempo. Haz de cuenta que estamos en un reloj de arena. Mientras más tiempo pierda menos podré obtener del viejo(pequeño detalle). No puedo seguir perdiéndolo, y para eso, te necesito de mediadora.

-¿Cómo?-

-Con Komui.-

-¿Pero para qué?

-Para dejar la escuela.-

-¡Lavi!

-¡Lenalee! Puedo cursar luego, puedo quedar en tu promo si quieres pero ahora necesito tiempo.-

La dejo atónita unos segundos.

-Entiendo. Hablare con Komui.-

La adoraba, la abrazo estrangulándola casi.-

-¡Gracías!-

-Ya, ¡Ya!. Pero tu hablas con la jefa.

Se quedo unos momentos debatiendo con ella con los ojos y gestos. No podía solo con esa mujer, no iba a ser tan mala amiga, falsa, desconsiderada. Pero la china no cedía y le sostenía la mirada con un gesto arrogante.

acuerdo...- fue lo más suave que se le ocurrió.

* * *

><p>Que decir… Yo también quiero dejar el cole Lavi *** ¬¬ (En realidad no pero we…)<p>

O por lo menos zafar de Literatura xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Como notaran, es el más largo que hice (para compeensar el anterior x) y es más alegre que los anteriores. Respecto a eso, es un breve momento de paz por eso el nombre; "Erholen" Es un verbo en alemán que tiene un significado bastante amplio. Básicamente es relajarse, y recuperarse. Sería como la expresión cargar pilas. Una tarde de Spa... No es una siesta, es LA siesta xD Y demás cosas… si pajeas pero no recuperas energías y apareces alegre luego… no es "Erholen" ^-^

Oki, con esa explicación confusa me despido… Ah no! Falta el extra xD

Es algo corto no esperen demasiado, es simplemente; una imagen que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Ahí va viniendo, se acerca, se acerca, se acerca y—Se pego con la pared x) Dejo de delirar…

* * *

><p>Aunque no dijo nada escucho el comentario estúpido del conejo.<p>

Tsk, como si se fuera a despertar por tremenda boludez. Siguió su vida como siempre, ceno, esquivo a Tiedoll, se acostó y al toque se durmió. Pero, sin embargo a la noche comenzó a tener frío. Lentamente se fue despertando y puteo bastante cuando en esos momentos de somnolencia uno tergiversa las cosas y todo parece ambiguo. Enseguida se espabilo y descubrió que estaba destapado. Se habían caído sus sabanas al piso. Extraño, nunca se movía demasiado al dormir…

Parsimoniosamente las levanto, se tapo y se siguió repitiendo: No me importa la hora. Me tiene sin cuidado. No me interesa. Y cosas del mismo estilo.

No tenía miedo. Podían ser eternamente las tres en punto, no le iba a importar. Simplemente lo decía por que el tenía la seguridad de que no se iba a despertar a esa hora como digno idiota o llorica, sin embargo;

Vio sin querer en un momento su despertador que marcaba:

03:00 Am.

La madre que te parió.

Estuvo a punto de llamar al conejo y gritarle que su película (que se olvido el puso) era una porquería, una basura, bazofia, inmundicia, y cosas por demás aparte de que no tenía miedo de las sombras que había del otro lado de su ventana pero volvió a sonar en su cabeza la frase "no me llames a las 3am amor".

CARAJO. Había cortado pero de todos modos le llegaría un mensaje al conejo de su llamada perdida. CARAAAANCHO.

Apago el celu y decició volver a dormir. No quería mensajes molestos.

Al otro día se fue con ojeras al colegio. Sin celu, no hay alarma, y por ende te levantas más forzosamente. Si algo hace falta para completar la lotería y ganarte una piña, es decir "Las mentes simples son tan fácilmente sugestionadas" áltaneramente, para colmo de los colmos. Golpe en los bajos al conejo. Santa solución. Eso siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.


	7. Sorpresas

Aparece mágicamente tras viajar por el polvo mágico cargada por monos alados(WTF?), la escritora de este fic. Bien provista, con un disfraz de jugadora de rugby de la selección argentina por supuesto( Y medias Siiiiilvaaana); con toooodos los cachimbolos, hombreras, casco, concha. Lista para ser masacrada por tomates y latitas en peligro de extinción.

Ya se. Ya se. No tengo excusa no justificación valida en este tema (por eso el equipo) xD

Ciertamente, estuve ocupada -en su momento- con el cierre de clases y demás. Luego obviamente me di mi tiempo para descansar. Pero en las vacaciones, por más que haya estado. DESAPARECIENDO. VOLVIENDO. . de la faz de esta tierra. O más claramente. VIAJANDO. DESPIDIENDOME. VIAJANDOME. . SALUDANDO… Tanto tiempo borrada de mi obligación fue principalmente por el estado de PAAAAAAArsimonía en que me sumergen estas fechas Jajaja.

Pero les tengo una buena noticia. Me tengo propuesto terminar esta historia cuanto antes :D (Por lo menos para mies bueno xD) Cómo verán no falta mucho-Sep, cuando se muera el viejito termina todo jeje (Como la intriga del parche de Lavi según Hoshino -.-)- y ahora que en este tiempo acomode algunas ideas no debería tardarme tanto u.u Debería* Nunca se sabe x)

Por eso les quiero pedir, este es un buen momento para joder, aconsejar, reclamar y sugerir si quieren ver algo antes que sea demasiado tarde xD No dejen que me vuelva a cortar así! Jajaja.

Bueno, para los que se acuerden y hayan tenido paciencia; aquí va otro capítulo ;)

* * *

><p>¿Había dejado el colegio? Si. ¿Le costo? Más o menos. ¿Le sirvió? Mucho.<p>

Cuándo abandonó terminaba el primer trimestre, y ahora ya estaba bastante avanzado el último y tercero a la vez pero el tiempo empleado había sido productivo. Ahora sabía bien, los cuadernos eran 48. Los primeros 31 estaban completos. Para cerciorarlo no solo los había leído él. Sino también sus amigos para que les diga que impresión les daba, había consultado detalles con el viejo que cada vez divagaba más y por último había cerciorado lo que pudo con aquellos "protagonistas" que aun estaban vivos y localizables. Lo último haciendo un gran uso del amigo billetin. Localizar personas conocidas en la guerra de Vietnam por ejemplo no era imposible pero tampoco gratis. Como sea, una inversión razonable.

El resto, de los escritos (que leía de a uno para trabajar bien enfocado); tenían anotaciones por todos lados pero no una línea argumentativa completa. Había demasiados espacios en blanco. Los cual para llenar volvió a valerse de las entrevistas con el anciano aunque cada vez más largas y improductivas. Y de consultas con los encontrados, detalle fundamental para validar la información obtenida. No quería correr el riesgo de dar por ciertos delirios. Y otro factor que de vez en cuando le servía, era su propia memoria. La cual agradecía fuera prodigiosa ya que, si alguna vez de pequeño su abuelo le hablo de una persona, aun la recordaba, y podía escribir tranquilamente sobre ella con las mismas palabras con las que se le refirieron.

Y por suerte muchas personas le resultaban conocidas.

Otra sorpresa, pero excepcional, que tuvo fue un cuaderno dedicado al actual tutor de su amigo, Allen Walker, el legendario: Cross Marian. Con el cual se reunió varias veces y ciertamente tuvo que dejar los espacios en blanco para que no lo manden a la cárcel y Allen lo termine por matar. Pero él era un caso especial. Viejo amigo del panda… aunque distante debido a su costumbre de esfumarse de la faz de la tierra.

De momento había alcanzado el 43. Y ya tenía un ultimátum de Komui. El viejo no iba a estar mucho más con él. Ya acarreaba varios problemas de salud. Muchos órganos fallaban. Unas semanas más y se encargaría de internarlo. No sobrecargarían más a la enfermera que ya trabajaba de tiempo completo. Sabía que era lo mejor pero le costaba admitirlo. Y eso que ya se acostumbraba. Cada vez tenía más tiempo libre, salía más con sus amigos. En casa no podía hacer mucho si no le dejaban estar con él. Y cuando lo veía siempre quedaba un mal sabor en su boca.

Ese hombre decrépito postrado en una cama… no era ni la sombra de su abuelo.

Como sea, tenía exagerando un mes para ir finalizando los restantes cinco cuadernos.

* * *

><p>N° 44: Anita.<p>

Bueno, según lo que tenía, ella era una prostituta. China, y colaboraba con una agencia en la época de la guerra fría. Not bad. Le sonaba. Tal vez era cierta mujer hermosa que conoció de niño y recordaba muy bien (Ya que fue amor a primera vista, no correspondido por obvias razones) pero nunca averiguo su nombre. Debía llamarla. Si era quién creía era joven.

Primer paso(Simplificado).

-Viejo, ¿te dice algo el nombre "ANITA"?

-¿Qué?

-Anita, una chinita, linda, que me presentaste hace mucho…¿No te suena familiar?

-¿Ana?

-Si, va. Anita.

-Anita.

-Si.

-Ana.

-Si, creo. Ana.

-¿Qué-Quién?

-Nada abu. Dormi mejor.

Probaría mas tarde de nuevo. Resultados por el momento: 0. Lo suponía.

Bueno. No cambio mucho la situación en otras entrevistas. Por un momento pareció recordar algo al tercer día, mencionando un viaje de negocios, pero le cambio de tema abruptamente refiriéndose a la sopa de ayer. Sin embargo, los investigadores si le dieron algo. Fotos, info, una dirección y teléfono. Era quien creía.

* * *

><p>A la tarde ya estaba con Komui. Hablaba chino, pero lo tenía muy olvidado, así que recurría a un mediador. La llamarían con el doctor oficiando de traductor.<p>

-Es larga distancia. Muy larga. No duraras nada con tu celular, llamamos desde mi fijo y arreglamos luego. Tu dime que decir.

Después de marcar más de una docena de interminables números en un teléfono de escritorio y esperar varios –ttuuut- la charla comenzó.

-Casa de la familia Chan, ¿Qué desea?- Dijo una voz femenina al inicio.

-Disculpe señorita. Tengo el placer de hablar con la señora "Anita".

-Si, ella habla, ¿Quién me busca?

-Un amigo.-Hasta ahí tenía indicado de ante mano que decir pero desde entonces la charla se dio guiada por gestos e indicaciones de Lavi que confundían o avergonzaban a Komui.- Disculpe, no se lo te tome como ofensa, pero por las dudas. ¿Trabaja, o trabajo usted en un cabaret? .Era medianamente mejor que preguntar "Heeeeey, ¿Trabajabas a dos puntas en la guerra fría?".

-Si, ¿Algún problema con eso?- Se escucho en un tono cordial pero poco amigable.

-No, no, ninguno. Para nada. Era para cerciorar.

-Ajam.

"Qué carácter" pensó Lavi.

-Disculpe la molestia. Pero estamos tratando de confirmar unas cosas. ¿Por las dudas, no conoció usted un historiador llamado "Bookman"?

La respuesta se tarado un poco.

-Si, era un amigo de mi madre.

-Ah, me alegra escuchar eso.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Vera, ese hombre está enfermo actualmente pero, antes se encontraba realizando un informe donde usted aparecía, que quedo inconcluso lamentablemente. Yo estoy hablando a pedido de su nieto, presente aquí conmigo. Quisiéramos saber; ¿Dispone de tiempo para charlar en este momento u otro?

-Dadas las circunstancias, supongo que sí.

-Gracias, es muy amable…- Siguió la llamada.

Horas después se corto una larga y costosa con conversación telefónica. En la cual Lavi cercioro que la muchacha que recordaba era la imponente mujer con la que hablo. Que apenas esta lo recordaba y no, no estaba interesada en él. Pero que estaba dispuesta a compartirle toda la información que poseía, en memoria de su madre. La verdadera "Anita" de la que hablaba el libro, de quien heredó el apodo en su casa. Y también, como parte del trato; le alcanzaría el teléfono de Cross Marian, viejo amigo y aparentemente algo más de la joven… Ese viejo matador tenía amigos, enemigos, y un largo historial a lo largo de todo el ancho mundo. Le tenía una ligera envidia.

* * *

><p>Se dirigiría a lo de Allen, tenía que cumplir el convenio.<p>

Tenía un buen plan de cómo conseguir fácilmente el número del sujeto. Comenzaría diciendo "¡Aaaaaallen! ¿Quieres enviar a Cross a un viaje a China?". Así no se iba a negar. Jejeje.

Lamentablemente al llegar se desbarato su plan cuando encontró a Lena y al moyashi juntos.

-Que sorpresa, ¿Qué hacían?- Dijo en un tono demasiado alegre.

-Un trabajo para el cole.

-¡Vaya! Con que así le dicen ahora…- Dijo codeando al chico.

-¡Lavi!- Se escucho en coro.

-Ok, ok. Saben que jodo ¿De qué es su "trabajo"?

-Matemática.

-Bueno, nos vemos los bue-

-Ne, ne, ne. ¿A que viniste? -Lo detuvo Lena.

-¡Cierto! Allen, mi queridísimo y estimado Allen. Cariño…

-Ajam. ¿Qué quieres?

Típica escena de amigos cuando evidencian que van a pedir algo.

-Un abrazo y que me apapaches. Jajaja, deberías ver tu cara. No che, ¿Me pasarías el teléfono de Marian?

Enseguida al escuchar su nombre casi logra que el chico se caiga de su silla al trastabillar para atrás. Su rostro rápidamente perdía color.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?- Interrogo muy desconfiado y agazapado.

-Digamos que por tu bien. Y por trabajo increíblemente. Alguien- dijo en un tono especial levantando las cejas- quiere contactarlo. Te podría servir para librarte de él, un tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

Ni tuvo respuesta. A la velocidad de la luz depositaron una tarjeta de presentación del sujeto en cuestión con un teléfono profesional y uno íntimo atrás.

-¿Con eso es suficiente?- Ahora el rostro de Allen resplandecía y parecía tener brillo propio. Lenalee y Lavi lo miraban bastante sorprendidos y escépticos. Ese pendejo era muy crédulo y porfiado si de librarse de Cross Marian se trata.

-Creo.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Se disponía a irse pero decidió quedarse. No tenía nada mejor que hacer de momento. Se colgó por él y le preguntó:

-Amigo, si los que te pidieran el teléfono y localización de tu maestro, fueran un par de mafiosos que lo buscan para matarlo. ¿Les facilitarías la información tan fácil y amablemente?

-Sin dudarlo.

-Lo suponía.- Respondió bastante asustado. "¿Qué p+ta no te hizo ese hombre para que lo odies?" tanto se preguntaban él y Lenalee.

-Por cierto,-cambio de tema la chica- Este fin de semana hay una fiesta ¿Quieres ir?

-Veo, ¿De quien es?

-¿Recuerdas a esa chico hiperactivo que por momentos le habla a Kanda, Alma?

-Sep. Valiente, me recuerda ligeramente a mí.

-Pues, es su cumpleaños.

-Jojo, que divertido. Se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ese loco.

-Trata de ir. Así te despejas un poco.-Acoto Allen.

-Veré amigo. Dijo mientras se auto-invitaba a la cocina de su amigo y tomaba agua.

-Va Kanda.- Le dijeron y escupió todo lo que había tragado de momento casi ahogándose.

-Pfff… Ire. Esto no me lo pierdo…

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrían lentamente. No había mucho que hacer en esa habitación en la que estaba encerrado.<p>

Generalmente lo que más lo entretenía era esa mujer que cuidaba de él. No la conocía. Era imponente y mandona. Aunque no lo trataba mal tampoco le caía bien. Sin embargo era a quien más veía. Lo ayudaba con la comida, la ropa, el baño. No se quejaba, tampoco sabría con quien hacerlo.

Últimamente ese confinamiento y su torpeza, lo desalentaban. No quería hacer nada aunque le traían siempre propuestas. Además de que muchas eran idiotas. O no las entendía. La mujer era pesada en ese sentido. Siempre lo tenía haciendo cosas a rajatabla. Como un niño diría, si se diera cuenta. No lo dejaba en paz. Todo el día lo vigilaba, le hablaba de gente que no conocía, estaba pendiente por si se ponía mal.

Pero igual, ella no era ni la mitad de pesada, con todo el tiempo que estaban juntos, que el muchacho. Sin duda la persona más habladora que conocía. Le resultaba familiar pero no sabía quién era. Lo visitaba sin faltas todas las mañanas y tardes y le hacía y hacía preguntas. Lo contemplaba. Hablaba, interrogaba, hablaba y interrogaba. Lo que le contaba rápidamente lo olvidaba por suerte.

De paso, era de tarde. Espero un tiempo y escucho una puerta conocida abrirse. Pasos venir. Era ese niño de cabello rojo alborotado.

-Hola jiji, ya volví.- Le dijo de paso.

-Buenas.- Fue lo primero que le salió.

Varios días hablaron así: Escasamente. Lavi estaba bastante ocupado tratando de terminar antes de que sea tarde los libros, por lo que más que nada veía como estaba. Lo visitaba. No esperaba charlar amenamente con su abuelo. Sin embargo notaba algo extraño. Que no sabía aun que era.

Más tarde se dio cuenta. Ya no lo llamaba por su nombre.

* * *

><p>Ahora que leyeron, sobre este cap quería aclarar.<p>

1. Me quedo cortito, o al menos así lo encuentro yo, ya que decidí cortar algo que, sino no iba a tener momento más adelante. Por lo que, muuuuy próximamente, verán continuación :D

2. Lo de Anita y Cross realmente fue un capricho que se me ocurrió mientras escribía jaja. Quería mostrar un poco del trabajo que tomo el colorado, aunque fuera tedioso u.u y por eso meti al impresentable por ahí xD Para hacerlo lo más cómico y llevadero.

3. Lo de la fiesta, nunca sabía bien de quien hacerla :S por momentos iba a ser de Road, y otros de Emilia jaja pero quería que vaya Kanda, y no se me ocurría algo lo suficientemente convincente para arrastrar de otro modo a Yuu a semejante antro de la perdición en el que yo quiero este muajaja. Más adelante, no se pierdan la fiesta ;) Va a pasar algo que desde el comienzo del fic voy patenado–Si, lo de las parejas xD

Y eso si, no es Kanda x Alma u.u Aun no logro convencerme sobre que es, "Hombre" o –"Mujer" xD

4. Lo del viejo es otra cosa que se las trae en el próximo ;) No era hora de que desconozca a Lavi? :o Atentis!

Entonces, ahora si me despido: Nos vemos! Se cuidan y

See ya ;)


	8. Feista Feista

HEEEERE I´M

ONCE AGAIN..

Feeling lost but nana ¡Ya! O.O Increíblemente no es que mire mucho Victorius pero se me pega esa intro si la llego a oír por ahí… ya sea a cuatrocientos kilómetros de distancia en frecuencia delfinesca xD

Ando corta de tiempo sinceramente. O de batería, si sigo con este ataque de sinceridad. Por lo que nuevamente, Luna G, querída lectora, aplazare tu respuesta xD De todos modos sabes mi opinión…

Les dejo este nuevo cap, QUE SUBI EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA, POR DIOS :O

CUMPLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Jajajaj (Que llueva! X)

Ahora disfruten

Capítulo 8: Feista Feista -

Pd- Van a notar escenas mezcladas, y... es por raye. Solo presten atención xD

* * *

><p>Fue uno de los primeros en llegar. El local alquilado era un pub, donde la iluminación adrede no era la mejor, y sonaba por supuesto una pegadiza música de fondo. De momento solo había unos desconocidos y Kanda y Lenalee aparte. Rápidamente los identificó y saludó. Mejor dicho, salto sobre ellos.<p>

-¡Chicos!- Dijo colgándosele de un abrazo a ambos y dándole un beso en la mejilla que le quedaba a mano de cada cual.

-¿Qué te pica?-Dijo Kanda empujándolo y refregándose con el puño la zona infectada.

-Me emocione de verlos.

-Me viste ayer, y a él anteayer.- Recalco sonriendo Lenalee.

-Pero aun así los extrañe.-

-Aja…-

-Y bueno che, estoy conmovido y sensible; ¡Hoy terminé un libro, hay que feste…!

* * *

><p>Había ido a contarle las nuevas. Feliz, había terminado un cuaderno recientemente, esa noche saldría. Los chicos le enviaban saludos… Sin embargo ahora estaba atónito. El plato con dulces que llevaba para su abuelo le temblaba en la mano y rápidamente decidió dejarlo en la mesita cercana.<p>

-¿Cómo que quién soy? Jiji, soy Lavi. ¿Qué pasa, no me reconoces?- Pregunto preocupado en un hilo de voz.

-No sé quién eres. No conozco a Lavi.- Le respondía lentamente. Con dificultad para articular esas palabras tan simples.

-Vamos abuelo. Soy Lavi, tu nieto.- Ahora su voz estaba más que quebrada. Y sus ojos exorbitados. Llevaba su puño a los labios, haciendo presión para tranquilizarse. O intentarlo al menos.

-No tengo ningún nieto.- Finalizó tajante Bookman.

-Sí, si lo tienes. Yo soy tu nieto, piensa… hijo de Dick, tu hijo, y de Mina. ¿Recuerdas? Tenía también cabello rojo.

Más no obtuvo respuesta.

-Abu… piensa.-

* * *

><p>Por suerte aparentaba bien estar alegre.<p>

-¡Alma, Feeeeliz Cumpleaaañooos!

-Eh, ¡Gracias!- Le saludo el efusivo chico de la cicatriz en la nariz.

-Escucha, cumples una ocasión especial y nunca se repetirá. Dime que tienes suficiente alcohol para ponernos a todos volteados como una cuba.

-¿Qué me dices Lavi? Habrá muchos menores en este lugar, no podemos bebidas.

Por un momento se le desencajo la mandíbula pero enseguida su ex –compañero se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Joda, joda. Tengo suficiente para un batallón. Debiste ver tu expresión jajaja.

-Oka, así me gusta. Sera una buena fiesta entonces.- El chico le caía muy bien. -¡Por cierto! No sé como lo lograste pero sos un genio, ¡Toda una vida intenté arrastrar a Kanda a una fiesta! ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Ah, se algunas cosillas que no le conviene se sepan jeje.

-Me las dirás luego.

-Si me ofreces algo interesante a cambio, tal vez.…-

-Créeme, lo hare. Jajaja-

-Eh, Moyashi.- Se escucho de fondo, hace rato llegaba gente y en una última tanda había ingresado Allen desconcertado buscando a sus conocidos.

-Allen, ¡Por aquí!- le llamo.

* * *

><p>Había ido al baño. Tenía los ojos humedecidos. No iba a llorar. No debía. No quería. Tenía que ser fuerte.<p>

Siempre supo que eso alguna vez iba a pasar. El abuelo ya no recordaba a nadie. ¿Por qué a él habría de hacerlo? Sin embargo era la primera vez que pasaba. Naturalmente se pondría así. Menos mal que había salido del cuarto. Esquivo a la enfermera incluso para que no lo vea. No le apetecía dar explicaciones.

Se sujetaba fuertemente del lavamanos, con la cabeza gacha. Unos pequeños temblores lo sacudieron un par de veces antes de que unas lágrimas cayeran finalmente.

¿Cómo fue que lo olvidó? A él…

* * *

><p>Simplemente quería tomar, emborracharse; divertirse. Y olvidar por un momentito siquiera las cosas.<p>

La música que sonaba lo tentaba, pero nadie se movía aun.

-Hey, ya hay bastantes personas.- Comentó con su grupete y Alma que estaba de paso.- Aunque sin relacionarse.- Efectivamente pocos se conocían entre si y la fiesta tardaba en empezar. Solo circulaban tragos.

-Se una buena manera de romper el hielo, dijo al rato.- Sin ningún tipo de aviso ni inhibición, como buen payaso salto sobre un sillón para llamar más la atención y grito a los cuatro vientos balanceándose a los lados:- ¡Hey, quien quiere jugar al "Yo nunca"!

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación en el fondo. Era un buen juego.

* * *

><p>Simplemente, uno dice cosas que nunca ha hecho, generalmente comprometedoras. Y el que si las hizo, debe tomar un trago de una bebida fuerte. Al final, el más tránsfuga o desastroso, generalmente termina volteado.<p>

* * *

><p>Eran como 20 en la ronda que se formo.<p>

-Para el que no entendió aun, empecemos con algo tranqui- Dirigía Lavi- A ver… "Yo nunca…fume"- Dijo sabiendo que era algo popular. Enseguida la mitad de las copas de los presentes se levantaron.- Fondo blanco señores, por favor, que así pega más. A ver, uno de los inmutados. Que siga.- Finalizo riendo.

Un chico se paro.

-Esto, yo… nunca me emborache.

-Pfffffffffffffff, poco creíble,-contestó rápidamente- pero bueno. ¡Fondo blanco mis borrachines!- Dijo encabezando el enorme grupo que debió tomar.

-Yo nunca vi porno. –(Claaaaaaaaaro)

-Yo nunca me masturbe. (No. Pero enserio: Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro x)

Siguieron después un par de caraduras.

-El chiste es que no mientan señores.- Recordaron entre risas.

-Yo nunca use a una mina.- Salto otro.

-Culpable, dijeron un par de chicos que rápidamente vaciaron su vaso.

-Hmmmm, No se hagan los angelitos ¡Falsos los que no toman!-Acotó tras vaciar el suyo el pelirrojo.

Un coro femenino de risas sonó- Ahora ya saben a quién no apuntar, señoritas- Dijo una.

Bien, se decía a si mismo Lavi.

Luego empezó una gran tendencia grotesca que terminaba con los chicos tomando sin parar hasta que alguien intento invertir los roles.

-Yo, nunca use tacos.- Dijo en un momento Allen.

-Ni yo maquillaje.

-Ni corpiño, (aunque hay chicos que necesitarían).- Agregaron pícaros.

Se escucharon quejas.

-Es válido damas. Lamento decir. Nos conviene que ustedes se emborrachen, nos volvemos más lindos así- Aclaro Alma. Contra el cumpleañero no se discute…

Todas las muchachas presentes tomaron; refunfuñando unas sí, otras no. Lenalee ni bien termino su último vaso estrepitosamente lo dejo en la mesa y vocifero- Entonces… Yo nunca, bese a una mujer, ¿Naturalmente no?- Dijo con apoyo femenino y todos los chicos protestaron.

Casi todos tomaron. Solo un par de chicos no, uno, con la cara más que roja. Pasando a magenta, probablemente alguien muy tímido…y Kanda.

-No mi amigo, no puede ser.- Dijo alto Lavi- Esta noches chicas, una se encarga de revertir eso ¿si? Observen a este espécimen masculino ¿Quién da más?

Un griterío ensordecedor se peleo por él

Estoy cagado. Pensó Kanda. Lavi se alegro más que nunca de estar lejos del japonés.

-¡Todos tomen señores, que no hay que avergonzarse!- Y, a ver ¿Quién no besó a un chico? ¡He!

-Enseguida todas las mujeres presentes tomaaaaaron. Incluida Lenalee por supuesto.

-Pe-pero ¿Cúando? Leeeeeeena-Gritaron sus amigos entre ellos.

-¿Que-te?-Contesto desafiante

-Se te cayó la mascareta.- Bromeo Kanda. Quién recibió un leve codazo de la china.

-¡Vos no te hagas el desentendido querido!

Kanda la miro con la mirada exorbitada rápidamente. Pero luego empezó a afilar más sus ojos a medida que la señalaba en un claro pedido de silencio absoluto si no quería abstenerse a una muerte horrorosa y dolorosa claramente merecida.

-¡Qué p+ta paso ahí!- Grito Lavi centrando la atención de todo el mundo en la pareja de amigos.

-Kanda, no me digas que vos… y Lenalee…- Decía Allen claramente usando la imaginación por su cara de perturbado.-

Incredulidad al 100% en el local.

-¿Eh? ¡NO! Ojala fuera eso la p+ta madre.-

-¡Che tampoco digas ojala!

-Explicación, explicación.- Comenzó Alma consiguiendo rápidamente hinchada.

-Lo dices tú, o lo digo yo.- Apretó su amiga.

Una lenta batalla de miradas termino con Kanda tomando también un vaso.

-¡Carajo! ¿Besaste a un vago?- Titubeo Lavi imposibilitado para cerrar su propia mandibula.

-¡Que yo no bese a nadie mierda! Se me tiro un viejo borracho una vez de pequeño.-

-Por eso no va más a fiestas.- Aclaró la "buena amiga" acusadora.

-Mierda… esto es muy triste, ni siquiera… puedo…joderte. Ah. ¡Cambio de tema, ya!

-Yo nunca me acosté con alguien.- Se escucho.

-Yo si.- Dijo Lavi riendo y tomando como varios. -Ahora, nunca solo dormí con alguien, debe ser lindo ¿no?

Se escucharon risas y algunos tomaron.

-Se imaginan, ¿Usar la cama para dormir? He…

-¿Quién estuvo ya con más de tres personas?-Siguieron.

Esta vez pocos se pararon a brindar y tragar (porque eso ya no era tomar).

Y siguió el juego.- Yo nunca, estuve con dos minas a la vez. ¿Quién si?

Espero un poco. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que finalmente se paró de un salto cual Freddie Mercury en CC.

Se escucharon muchas risas y uno que otro "ídolo" de fondo.

-Oh si.- Dijo tragando de un golpe-Si, no soy presentable, ni fiable, no, ¡Pero soy sincero, che!

Nuevamente logro alboroto en la multitud que cada vez crecía más.

* * *

><p>-Estás borracho.- Le indicaba no mucho más tarde Lenalee mientras lo ayudaba a no tropezar con las cosas tiradas en el piso en un intento de abandonar la pista de baile. Había cumplido su objetivo. Estaba más que alegre y mareado.<p>

-Neeee.

-Bueno si. Pero que querías. Una vez se pasa al tema sexo pierdo en ese juego. Que extranjeras y poses, rubias, morochas… fui.

-Efectivamente sos un desastre.- Le dijo riendo.

-Pero un desastre querible.-

-Si, eso si.- Le dijo tras que se sentó y le dio un beso en la frente.- Por cierto. Me voy antes de que me sigan acribillando con la mirada otras, interesadas-Bromeo mientras huía de la barra.

Intento detenerla pero no pudo. No estaba bien.

Realmente, ni bien se unió a Kanda, Alma y Allen, que bailaban en otro sector, varías mujeres amagaron con acercarse. Pero ni bien una lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido debieron desistir.

Una morena alta, de rasgos finos y mirada penetrante. Una ex –compañera. Con la que había tonteado alguna que otra ocasión

* * *

><p>Lejos lo observaban sus amigos.<p>

-Hace mucho no lo veía así.- Menciono Kanda.

-Si, andaba demasiado serio. Aunque con razón… Me alegra que haya venido.- Siguió Allen.- Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo que?- Pregunto Alma. Nunca lo había llegado a conocer bien ya que al poco tiempo que él entro al instituto el colorado lo dejo.

-¿Tú también lo notas extraño?- Preguntó Lenalee.

-Si. Su sonrisa idiota. No era la de siempre…

-Si, pero; Por lo menos parece el viejo Lavi despreocupado.- Finalizo Kanda sorprendiéndolos.

-Y trae algo entre manos.- Bromeo Allen, señalándolo. A leguas se notaba como su acompañante se le insinuaba.

* * *

><p>-Definitivamente eres hermosa.- Le decía por esos momentos.<p>

-Gracias.- Respondía notablemente feliz la chica.

-Pero, me temo que no hare más que bailar contigo en el mejor de los casos.

Noto una notable decepción, pero curiosidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Por qué no eres la primera aquí que me propone algo. Y por que lamentablemente ya me gusta alguien.

-Eso no cambia las cosas. Solo te propongo pasar un buen rato.

-Jaja, eres encantadora. Pero me temo que ni eso querida. Solía hacer cosas así, y usar mujeres como dije. Pero ya no ahora.

-Maduraste. Quién diría Lavi.

-Quién diría.

-¿No la estás pasando bien con lo de tu abuelo cierto?

-Pésimo.

-Lo lamento. Bueno, te alegrare en algo entonces. Por los viejos tiempos. ¿La que te gusta es la china no?

Se sorprendió un poco por el comentario.

-Soy mujer. Me doy cuenta.

-Que va, si es ella.

-Entonces ven.

* * *

><p>Lo saco a bailar. Ella llevaba las riendas así que rápidamente sin darse cuenta se encontraba cerca de sus amigos. Con esa facilidad que tienen las mujeres para volverse el centro de atención tardo en darse cuenta. Y al hacerlo en el descuido lo beso fugazmente. No la rechazo pero no le siguió el juego por mucho.<p>

-¿Y tu certeza de que no sucedería nada más?

-Como que ya fue pisoteada pero no importa. Si me ayudas con una cosa te perdono.

-Escucho- Dijo aun bailando lentamente con él.

-Saca un par de canciones al de pelo blanco.

Lo observo un poco. Estaba bailando muy comprometedoramente con la chica que interesaba a su amigo, comprendía. Interferiría…

-Me parece justo, no está mal el niño.- Dijo pícaramente.

Rápidamente le robaba a su amiga la pareja y el la interceptaba para bailar.

-¿Hey, parado de vuelta?

-Siii, y con energías para sacar a la más bella de todas.

-Pff, claro. Le dijo ya dejándose guiar.

Sonaron varías canciones movidas en las que se alejaron un poco de la multitud del centro para bailar con más libertad

Cuando estuvieron sobre un extremo rápidamente la arrinconó contra una pared y abrazándola apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Lenalee.

Como era de esperar se sobresalto. No solo porque la aprisionara así. Sino también por la respiración es su cuello. Cosa incómoda.

-Ea, ¿Qué sucede Lavi?¿Estás bien?-Le interrogó.

-Yo…- Titubeó.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero decirte algo.- Susurró.

-Adelante, escucho.- Contesto ya más acobardada, pero lo abrazo, dándole apoyo.

Entonces apenas logro escuchar un "me gustas". Antes de que Lavi la besara.

* * *

><p>Vaya a saber cuento tiempo después de que se quedara colgado y se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared reiteradas veces, en la que quedó solo, busco a Kanda. Quién, sería mucho decir que se le iluminó la mirada al verlo, pero tampoco es tan lejano ya que estaba siendo acosado por un grupito de chicas que habían formado una ronda con él en el medio.<p>

-Kanda.- Llamo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Interrogo hasta siendo un poco amable y suplicante.

Se había quedado solo con el borracho, sin poder encontrarlo, después de que repentinamente se fueran sus otros amigos. Quería desaparecer ¡Ya!

-Golpéame.- Le pidió. Siendo casi inaudible su pedido.

-¡¿Qué!

-¡Qué me golpees!

-¿Pero qué carajo?- Probablemente escucho mal.

-¡Solo golpéame!-Le grito aun sin explicar

-¿Por qué?-¿Por qué se lo pensaba en realidad?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!

-¡A mí no me contestas!

-¡¿y qué si lo hago!- A estas alturas ya hay una zona de peligro con la muchedumbre apartada.

-¡Ni me gritas!

-¿O qué?

Entonces finalmente recibió un golpe espontaneo. Aunque fue inconsciente de ello después de eso.

-Mierda, exagere.-

Rápidamente lo miraron asustados.

-Él me lo pidió- aclaró con las manos levantadas.

Por suerte alguien lo confirmo…

* * *

><p>El beso fue bastante inocente. Suave. Ligero. Pero aun así eficiente para hacer huir a una chica corriendo. Y darse cuenta que aunque no lo rechazo, ni golpeo. Tampoco le correspondió en ningún momento.<p>

Aunque para cuando proceso esta información ya no estaba allí.

Carajo. ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

><p>Continuara…. :O jaja<p>

Hagan suposiciones :D preguntas ¿Cómo creen seguirá? En mi afán de respetar la sensación que me dejan los personajes (en el manga) peco de predecibilidad, ¡Pero tienen tiempo para delirar! xD

Si hay suerte, no tardare en actualizar. Destino, nuevamente te estoy retando…

Nos vemos :D Y espero hayan disfrutado este, el más largo capítulo hasta ahora :O (Por lo menos en Word)


	9. Cupido 20

Soy una caradura ¿no?, desapareciendo y apareciendo sin más de la nada xD

PERO MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA! JAJAJA

Wi, quise demostrar que no me olvide de esta historia, este cap esta recién salidito del horno :O

Y espero lo disfruten! Aunque por el bien de mi partido rostro, ya no prometeré regularidad x)  
>Sigan atentos… queda poco; y no planeo dejarlos sin el final de esta "apasionante historia" 8o<p>

Deliraba la pobre chica…

Os dejo con el capítulo… ya no recuerdo cuanto jajajja

Titulado:

Cupido 2.0

* * *

><p>Vaya sensación más interesante. Recientemente había abierto los ojos y además de que no reconocía el cielorraso que tan fervientemente analizaba le encantaba como éste se inclinaba, se acercaba y alejaba.<p>

No estaba nada bien que se muevan las paredes; y no era para nada bueno no saber donde estaba. La cabeza le estallaba. Y sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en la parte izquierda de su mandíbula. Recordaba si ayer haber ido al cumpleaños de un amigo. Y que no estaba en su mejor estado anímico… pero una hermosa laguna blanca aparecía en su mente cuando intentaba avanzar más en el cuentito de su noche. Y le hacía doler la cabeza.

Tenía que moverse, averiguar dónde estaba. Se incorporo no sin antes golpearse la cabeza contra la esquina de una mesa de luz.

-Joder.- Dolor de cabeza por dos…

Con miedo fue recorriendo tambaleante la habitación. Dándose con todo lo que hubiera en el camino. Si bien el no sabía en casa de quién estaría, su anfitrión ya no tendría dudas de que se despertó.

Cuando abría lentamente la puerta casi se fue de bruces al suelo cuando desde afuera la tiraron y en su oído hicieron sonar una vuvuzela.

-¡LA P*** MADRE QUE LOS PARIO! ¡KANDA FUCKING BASTARDO!

Aaaaaaaaaaagh todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Por qué carajo hiciste esto?

-Por lo de ayer.

Silencio incómodo. Así que estaba en lo de Kanda… hace tanto no iba a esa casa. Quiso avanzar pero casi se come una pared por lo que increíblemente su amigo le tomo del cuello y lo fue empujando en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Qué hora es?

-3 pm.

-Mierda, debería hablar con la jef-

-Ya lo hice.

- Espera a que procese que estoy lento… Ahora sí, ¿Por qué te molestaste?

-Pfff, ella llamo. Creo que se alarmo después de que desaparecieras no se ya cuantas horas.

-Auch. No quiero irme…

-Oh, yo sí.

-¿Qué hago en tu casa?

-Era esto o el piso vomitado de Alma. Los otros ya no estaban.

-Ah…

-¿Me pelee con alguien? Tengo la mandíbula destrozada.- A estas alturas ya estaba por tomar café y notaba su boca lastimada.

-No, solo te pegue una piña.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué?

-A tu pedido.

-Qué carajo, explícate.

-Solo viniste y me pediste que te golpeara. Habías hecho algo estúpido según tu.

-Y no te hiciste rogar, ¿No?

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro- ¿Nee, ¿Para qué?

-Sin duda sos un amigo ejemplar… único.

-¿Qué había hecho?

-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Te traje para que te expliques (Y porque te desmayaste luego de que te golpeara por lo que me encajaron el bulto).

-We, no recuerdo nada…-Rió preocupado.

Intentó recapitular. Empezaba a recordar lentamente cosas. Ya memoraba su intento asesino de emborracharse con todas las letras, su beso con la ex compañera de curso. Todo eso suponía demasiado dolor de cabeza. Y Kanda lo interrogaba acusadoramente con la mirada.

-¿Tiene algo que ver… con que Lenalee se fuera llorando?-. Soltó muy serio tras un rato.

Se quedaron mirando unos eternos segundos.

La mirada de Kanda se helo mientras que la de Lavi se tornaba culposa.

-¿QUÉ PASO?- Apenas alcanzó a preguntar antes de que su amigo con parche golpeara la mesa y buscara entre su ropa arrugada de ayer su celular.

Ignorando la inquisición asesina llamo a la china.

Escucho el tono, el celular llamando, que sonaba, una, dos, tres, veces… más. Hasta que saltaba la contestadora.

-Por favor, no.- Se decía en voz baja.

Repitió la maniobra reiteradas veces, y nunca contestaban.

-Lenalee, no me hagas esto.- Era una chica que no dejaba nunca su celular. Aunque no lo usara tanto. Si no le atendía era adrede.

Desistió luego de sentir una mano haciendo presión en su hombro.

Era Kanda furioso.

-Ahora sí, explícate.- Le volvería a golpear.

Convenía ser breve y conciso.

-Sabe que me gusta… la besé.- Lo escrutaron con la mirada, escéptico.

-¡Serás idiota!

-Ya se.

-Sabes que para ella eres solo su amigo.

-Si, ya se.

-Y que además le gusta Allen

-SI, YA SE.

-¡RETRASADO!

-¡BUENO EH!

-Te pagan.- Dijo ya más tranquilo.

-Sí, ya se…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Arreglar las cosas. Tenemos que hablar-Dijo juntando sus pertenencias para irse.

-No lo arruines.

-Créeme, no me permitiré hacerlo- Dijo, intentando salir por la puerta pero chocándose con el marco.

-Mejor báñate, toma agua, y te presto algo para cambiarte mientras se te va el pedo que agarraste.

-Gracias.

-Y te llevo. O te van a chocar.

-Sos un buen amigo.

-Cállate. No lo hago por vos.

-Mentira, no solo por mí, en todo caso.

* * *

><p>Lo había acercado en auto hasta lo de Lenalee.<p>

-Te espero.

-No se cuanto tiempo voy a estar.

-Ya se.

-Ok, gracias.- Dijo encaminándose ya.

Había intentado buscar las palabras adecuadas para confrontar la situación. Sabía lo que buscaba. Pero le resultaba imposible prever la conversación. Resignado a enfrentarse con lo que venga toco el timbre.

Abrió Komui. Menos mal que fue él. Por un momento se le fue la respiración, tenía miedo de enfrentarla. De verla triste. Llorosa… Agradecía no haberla visto llorar ayer… no, esa madrugada.

-Lavi, ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Mi mejilla, pues… Kanda. ¿Chico dulce no?

-Un encanto. Pasá, ya llamo a Lena. Se despertó temprano hoy. Parece que no llego muy tarde ayer.

-Eh, si…-Murmuro sabiéndose culpable.

* * *

><p>La china tardo un poco en ir a verlo. Al llegar noto fácilmente ojeras bajo sus ojos. Le sonrió amable, saludándolo. Pero mantuvo distancia.<p>

-Eh Lavi, ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

Dios, ¿Por qué todos le preguntaban lo mismo? Le alarmaba cada vez más el golpe que le dio su violento amigo.

-Nada importante, solo; creo que rete al espadachín o algo así.

Se rio un poco.

-Te estuve llamando, yo…

-A, si. Perdón, no andaba con el celular. Interrumpió nerviosa.

-Eh…lo pensé.- Mentía.

-Escucha-tomo valor.- Haz como que nada paso.

Titubeaba. Noto que iba a replicarle pero no le dejo.

-Tu intuías, creo; que me gustabas. Pero por algo nunca me había insinuado, ni nada. Sé que no me quieres así.

-Eso no es cierto, yo- No la dejo terminar.

-No mientas, enserio, no lo hagas. No tienes por qué sentir pena. – La leía como un libro, y por eso no iba a permitir que haga cosas por lástima.- Disfruto estar contigo y no necesito ser más que tu amigo para hacerlo. Y tú no quieres que sea más.

-¡No hables por mi!- Respondió finalmente más segura. Desconcertándolo.- No sabes lo que quiero.

-En realidad, si.

-Tal vez, podríamos salir.

-Tu "tal vez" confirma lo que pienso-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que buscas como no lastimarme.

-No es eso.

-Niegalo. Niega que no tratas de evitarme más dolor a costa del tuyo y que me no me quieres más que a Allen. ¿Ves?, no lo haces.- La había dejado muda.

Más relajado se acerco y le acarició el rostro.

Llego a tropezones al punto que quería. Y ya no lidiaba con la peligrosa y tentadora alternativa de que Lenalee le propusiera estar juntos, aunque no lo quisiera.

-Perdón.

-No tienes de que disculparte.

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que… ya sabes, me gusta?

-Hace mucho lo sé. Es obvio en ambos.

-¿"Ambos"?- Interrogó su amiga.

-Dios.-Rio- Son igual de lelos. A ese enano también le gustas.

Un escalofrió la recorrió. El chico sonrió con ternura.

-¿Enserio?

-Siiii. JAJAJA.- Rió abrazándola, envolviéndola. Sin ver su rostro confundido. Desde allí le hablo bajito y tranquilamente.

-Escucha atentamente. Quiero verte feliz, alegre. Verte bien me ayuda. No te entristezcas por lo que siento, con los problemas que tengo los asuntos del corazón son lo de menos–bromeo provocando leves risas.- Yo te ayudare con el moyashi. Tu haz como que nada paso. En cambio vas a seguir como siempre, rozagante y despreocupada. Ya me encargare como viejo amigo de poner en banda a todo aquel que quiera alterar eso. Empezando por mi entre todos los idiotas que te rodeamos… con tu hermano eso si; ya no hay nada que hacer.-Cambió de tema. Aunque alcanzo a percibir un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

* * *

><p>Siguieron un rato más juntos, hasta que la noto tranquila y se fue.<p>

Sintió pena por Kanda al salir y notarlo aun afuera. Antes de enfrentarse con su seguro mal humor quiso avanzar con su compromiso.

Saco su celular. Joya del siglo XXI, que útil le resultaba esa cosa… y llamo a Allen.

Por los ruidos que escucho estaba masticando.

Qué raro, su amigo comiendo… de estar en un dibujito ya una gotita resbalaría por su frente.

-Conejo, ¿Cómo estás? Hermosa borrachera tenías ayer.

-Magullado, pero de pie por mi solito así que mejor.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué llamas?

-Me alegra que preguntes. Tengo un ultimátum para ti.

-Mh.- nuevamente la boca llena, ¿Qué comería? No, no debía distraerse…

-Presta atención y no te atragantes. Lento, confirmé de buena fuente que le gustas a Lenalee. ¿Cuándo vas a atacar tigre de bengala?

A continuación se escucho el ruido más raro de la historia que podría haber sido registrado por un móvil. Mezcla de ruidos guturales de sorpresa, confusión, risa y atragantación. Ahora tos.

-¿Tigre de Bengala? Todo por qué soy albino jajaja.

-Me alegra que no pidas explicaciones ante mi recomendación.

-Como que ya creo sabías.

-Muy perspicaz. Entonces, una recomendación enano.

-Escucho atentamente.

-No pierdas el tiempo. O te la van a robar. Y por sobre todo no la lastimes.

-De acuerdo. Aunque no hacía falta que lo digas.

-Mira, pasar por mi supervisión es comparable a pasar por la de Komui, y por mi ira es tal vez peor. Así que no lo olvides.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Lavi… ella te valora mucho.

-Y yo más a ella, tenlo presente.

-Adiós Conejo.

-Bye Bye.

Tut.

Rogaba que sea, asunto zanjado. Con suerte en uso días ya debería pasar algo entre ese par de inocentes. Sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima. Tanto tiempo había temido verlos. Ahora los empujaba a acercarse…

Al subir al auto increíblemente su colega no estaba enojada

¿Y?-Simplemente preguntó- ¿Algo que decir a tu favor?

-Ya. "Friendzoned" Dijo extendiendo un cartel imaginario en el aire con cara de retrasado. Soy el mejor… un amor; comenzó a bromear mientras Kanda sonreía de costado aliviado.

* * *

><p>Rtas: A Lydia, me sorprende que te alegrara la escena Lavi x Lenalee; pero como veras en mi retorcida mente esa pareja no tenía futuro xD Siempre trate de respetar la imagen que me da la historia original de DGM y allí, aunque es bastante evidente el interés de mi hermoso y actualmente borrado Lavi, en su compañera exorcista, ésta chica siempre me pareció más cercana al pobrecillo Allen :3 por lo que siempre dije… ALGÚN DÍA MOYASHI, LE ESCUPIRAS EL ASADO AL CONEJO! xD<p>

Fuera de tema, reviví! :O Ya me pasare por tu historia que debo buscar donde me quede u.u Veras comentarios cuando lo haga ;) jajajja


End file.
